Dizzy Spinning Endlessly
by OneSunnyDay
Summary: Ever since Evie left for Auradon, there seemed to be a hole in Dizzy's heart that couldn't be filled. The world seemed like such a dark place that needed life, and Dizzy tried to make it that way. Now, 6 months later, after Evie returned and the old VK's stop Uma, Dizzy's finding her real place in the world, with a little help from her 'big sister'.
1. Prologue - Goodbye

"But, Evie, you can't leave!"

Evie sighed. "I'm sorry, Dizzy, but I don't really have a choice."

"But, what am I supposed to do without you?" The younger girl asked. "Who will keep me company? Who else will let me do them up? Who else will create awesome accessories with? Who will-"

Evie pulled Dizzy into a hug, cutting her off. It took a second before she could feel her friend shaking in her arms. "Evie..." she said in between tears, "Please, don't leave me here..."

Evie tried to keep her own tears in as she kept her hold on her 'little sister'. "Its going to be ok, Dizzy, "It's gonna be ok."


	2. Chapter 1 - Hello, Auradon

"I take it your answer is yes?"

Dizzy's smile got even wider, if that was possible, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, this is just so amazing!"

The courier smiled. "The limousine will be here in about two weeks to pick you up."

Dizzy nodded. "Ok." But she then realized. She turned back and looked at the courier, "But, what about my mother? I really doubt she'll let me come."

He nodded, "Don't worry about that. Miss Evie will take care of everything when she comes to get you."

Dizzy smiled, but almost a little unsure. Would Evie really be able to convince her mother to let her come?

"What? You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?"

Dizzy spent the next weeks thinking non-stop about Auradon. The thought of actually getting to live in the place she had always wanted to made her giddy with excitement. Anyone who saw the girl could see she was even more cheery than she normally was.

Including her mother.

"Dizzy?" Drizella asked one day. "Why have you been in such a good mood recently? You haven't taken any customers, have you?"

"N-no, Mom." Dizzy said. "I-I- just have been in a good mood."

Drizella scoffed. "Well, don't be. There's no reason to be."

Oh, yes there is! Dizzy said excitedly to herself.

Over the next few days, Dizzy packed her small suitcase that she had bought with the money she had made, well, the money Harry hadn't stolen. She didn't have much to pack, but she did want to take as much as she could. She packed up all of her accessories, her glue gun, and even her old paint splattered scissors. The only problem was sneaking past her mother with her stuff. If her mom caught her, she'd have to explain what she was taking things from the shop.

Finally, after two weeks of waiting (it almost seemed like waiting for Christmas, if Dizzy knew what Christmas was), the day had come that she was to go to Auradon! Dizzy finished packing and snuck her suitcase to the shop. She sat down in her chair and waited.

But the waiting was killing her, and not just that, she was still unsure if she would actually get to go. The combination of excitement and nervousness was eating her alive!

To get her mind off it, Dizzy pulled up her headphones and grabbed the broom.

"I'll be you're A to the Z,

Even if trouble's coming.

You know I got it, I g-got it,

You know I got it,

I'm your girl!

I'll be whatever you need,

Call me and I'll come running.

You know I got it, I g-got it,

You know I got it,

I'm your girl!"

Before she knew it, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Dizzy pulled her headphones down and turned around to find her best friend. "Evie!"

Evie smiled and pulled Dizzy into a hug, "Hey, Diz! How's it going?"

"Oh, wonderful!" She pulled away a little, "Is this real, or just a dream? Am I really going to Auradon?"

Evie nodded, "It's real, every moment."

Dizzy squealed. "This is the best moment of my life! I'm finally getting to-"

"Keep it down!" yelled a voice from the ceiling.

Dizzy winced, "Sorry, Granny!" she apologized.

"It's me, Lady Tremaine! Evie, Grimhilde's daughter. I actually wanted to talk to you and Drizella for a moment." Evie yelled.

They both could hear a bit of muttering before, "Alright, I'll get her."

Dizzy's smiled had faded and was now replaced by a frown. "Evie?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you really think Mom and Grandmother will actually let me go?" she asked uncertainly.

Evie smiled, "I think there's a pretty good chance."

Then came the women in question. They both looked as in they had hurriedly put themselves together. "I hope you're happy, Miss Evie." Lady Tremaine complained, drawing out Evie's name. "We were sleeping. You do know we open at midnight."

"Yeah!" Drizella added. "You know it takes a bit of beauty rest to look as good as I do every night!"

Evie bit her tongue and smiled, "I'm sorry, ladies. I would have come later but I am sadly on a very tight schedule."

Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes, "What is it you wanted to see us about?"

Evie put her arm around Dizzy, "I'm actually here to take Dizzy with me."

Drizella's eyes went wide, but her mother kept her cool. "What?"

"Well, I'm working on finding more deserving kids from the Isle of the Lost to come to Auradon, and I think Dizzy would do amazingly." Evie all said in a smile.

"No."

Dizzy was expecting that, but not so early.

"But, Lady Tremaine, just think of all the opportunities Dizzy could have-"

"I said no and I meant no. I need Dizzy here in my shop."

Evie would have lashed back by telling her that all she had Dizzy for was to clean up her messes, but she had to be diplomatic. She reached into her purse and grabbed a scroll. She then held it out to Lady Tremaine. "This is the written invitation directly given to Dizzy telling her she has permission from King Ben to come to Auradon with me if she wants to, despite what you say."

Lady Tremaine narrowed her brows.

"So, it is up to Dizzy." Evie said as she looked down at her, 'little sister'.

Dizzy looked at her mother and grandmother. This was her chance, her chance to live the life she had always wanted, but that meant leaving behind her family. Even with how cruel they were, they were still her family. She walked away from Evie and looked to her family.

"I love you both, no matter what, but I've always wanted to live in Auradon. It's the place where dreams come true and I want to be part of that." She smiled, "I'll miss you." She said as she hugged her family.

Lady Tremaine pulled away immediately, discussed at her granddaughters want to leave her. She walked back up the steps as Dizzy continued hugging her mom.

Drizella, however, didn't let go. She was actually going to miss her daughter a little, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll visit." Dizzy said.

Drizella tried to dry her tears quick and pulled away. "Yeah, sure whatever." She then headed to the steps. She quickly looked back to her daughter before disappearing back upstairs.

Evie smiled, "Now that that's over, let's go take a ride in the limo."

Dizzy smiled and grabbed her suitcase. She then took on last look over the shop. "For as much as I'm excited for Auradon, I'm going to miss this place." She said.

Evie put her arm around Dizzy again. "That's ok."

Dizzy then looked up to Evie, "Let's do this!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Finally Here

Chapter 2

The limo ride over the ocean was something Dizzy wouldn't soon forget, and it was not just the fact that she was heading to Auradon, the place that she had had been dreaming about her entire life. The thing that really caught her attention was the sweets. Chocolates, candies, mints, some of them she had never heard of.

"Evie? Is this all for me?" Dizzy asked in disbelief.

Evie smiled. "As much as you can eat, as long as you don't get sick."

Dizzy squealed with excitement and grabbed a chocolate. She popped it into her mouth and her eyes lit up. "Wow!" she said. "This is even better that I imagined."

"Just don't be Carlos, He literally was pigging out when he first saw this stuff." Evie joked.

Dizzy laughed and grabbed some gummies before sitting down with Evie. "How did you react?" she asked.

Evie thought about her question for a second. "I guess at first I was just happy to get off the Isle. Then I was excited to be going to a place where I could get a prince. But after everything that happened to me and the guys, I realized what I really need a place where I could be who I was always meant to be." She then smiled and looked to Dizzy. "And that's exactly what I want for you."

Dizzy looked up to her friend. "Evie, you're the best."

Evie chuckled and hugged her.

As the limo made its way to Auradon Prep, the students were putting the finishing touches to their welcome party.

"Ok, we have all the banners up and all the streamers are in place. Is all the band here?" Jane asked as she hurriedly walked around the front garden of the school.

"Jane, relax. It's not like the worlds gonna explode if everything isn't perfect." Mal told her.

"But, Evie was so sure that I could get this perfect, and she asked me to do this for all the villain kids that are coming. How can I get any of them right if I can't even get this first one!"

"Jane, its ok." Carlos told her. "Evie wouldn't want you to be this upset over it, so don't be." He stepped toward her and stopped her pacing. He hugged her and smiled. "I don't want you to be upset either. So just take a deep breath and take one thing at a time."

Jane looked up and smiled back to her boyfriend. "Thanks, Carlos. I needed that."

Carlos nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

They released each other and Jane took her deep breath before walking away with a smile on her face.

Mal smirked, "Who knew you could be so calming?" she joked. "Usually we're the ones who have to calm you down."

Carlos blushed a little. "Well, I guess you guys rubbed off on me a little."

A horn then honked, alerting them to the coming of their newest classmate.

"Guess that's E and Diz." Mal said.

"I wonder how Dizzy's been since I saw her last." Carlos thought out loud as they started to walk toward were the limo would park.

"She's actually was doing fairly well when we found her on the Isle." Mal told him. "Ya know, as well as you can on the Isle."

"But Dizzy always seems fine." Carlos said. "That's just her personality."

"Yeah."

The rounded the last corner just as the limo pulled up. The band was playing a cheery song as the cheerleaders pepped it up. Ben was there, he took a day off from his duty's to be there, so was Lonnie and Doug. All the VK's were there, too, all happy for the next of their 'kind' to be joining them.

Dizzy stepped out with a look of wonder written across her face. This place was filled with more color than in her studio. It was bright and cheery, a stark contrast to her normal life. It was just more than she had even imagined.

"Miss Dizzy Tremaine." King Ben's voice snapped her out of her revelry. She looked to him and stared. "It is honor and privilege to welcome you to Auradon Prep."

Dizzy's wonder filled face gained a huge smile as she gave him a huge hug. Ben was a bit surprised, and some of the VK's chuckled a little at the sight of their friend.

Dizzy was so happy. She was finally here.


	4. Chapter 3 - Encounter

**I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone who has taken the time and read this story! I'm glad you all are enjoying it and I appreciate your feed back. It makes my day when I read the reviews!**

 **To Guest: Thank you so much for the idea! I actually wrote this chapter before I saw your review so I hope it's good enough :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day was Dizzy's first challenge at Auradon.

It was Dizzy's first day as a student of Auradon Prep and she couldn't wait for everything that was going to happen. As soon as Evie gave her her schedule, she looked it over.

Mathematics  
English  
The History of Auradon  
Geography  
Lunch/Recess  
Manners and Royal Etiquette  
Art (She was extra happy to see this one)  
And every VK was required to take Remedial Goodness 101. It really just seemed to be a test to see how 'evil' you were.

Her first day actually went pretty well, besides being the only one her age at the prep school. Most of the kids were very nice to her.

Most…

Once she done with her last class, Dizzy decided to head to the library and look to see if they had any books that could inspire her to decorate her new dorm room. But as she looked she heard,

"Hey, there's the new VK."

She turned to see some older boys looking at her. She smiled and waved to them but all they did was look at her.

Dizzy just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her looking.

Then she heard someone behind her.

"Hey, you're the new VK, right?"

She turned around to see a tall boy with long blond hair, Chad Charming.

Dizzy smiled, "Yeah, that's me! Dizzy Tremaine!"

Chad's face dropped. "Tremaine?" he asked.

"Yup." Dizzy answered.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Figures. Just as ugly as your mom."

That confused Dizzy as her smile disappeared. "What?"

"I'm Chad." He said shortly. "Chad Charming. Cinderella's son."

Dizzy then realized who she was talking to. "Oh." She said quietly. She then adverted her eyes. "I-I better go." She said and started to walk away.

"Yeah, you better, step-brat."

Dizzy stopped quick, but then ran out.

* * *

"That girl really has some serious talent." Mal said as her and Evie looked at Dizzy's collection of accessories that she had made. They had decided to check in on Dizzy after her first day so they were currently waiting for her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how she blooms here." Evie said smiling.

"You should have Dizzy work with you for Four Hearts." Mal said.

"But, I want Dizzy to choose her own path, to be the brightest star she can. I don't want her to be in my shadow."

"E, relax. I wasn't suggesting that you put her in a corner. I was just saying that you could help Diz get used to Auradon, and working with her would just be a first step towards her dreams."

Evie smiled. "Yeah, That's a good idea, M"

Then, Dizzy burst into the room, closing the room quickly behind her.

"Dizzy?" Evie askes, alerting Dizzy to the visitors. "Are you ok?"

Dizzy slowly turned around, revealing her tear stained eyes.

"Diz!" Evie cried out and went over to her little 'sister'. "What's wrong?" she wrapper her arms around her.

"I-I just met Chad Charming at the library."

Mal knew what that meant. "Ugh, Chad."

"Diz? What did he say to you?"

"N-Not much."

Evie pulled back and looked into Dizzy's eyes. "You wouldn't be crying if he didn't say something.

Dizzy sighed, "Well, he said I was as ugly as my mother and he called me a 'step-brat'."

Evie gasped.

"I guess I deserved it though."

"What?" Evie asked.

"I mean, everything my family did to his mother."

"You deserved it just as much as I deserved Queen Leah's rant last family day." Mal told her

"What?" Dizzy asked, not knowing about what had happened.

"Well, let's just say she talked a lot about what my mom did to her and Aroura, and of course Chad had to jump in and accuse us of being just like them." Mal said.

"The point is," Evie jumped in "is that you have nothing to do with what your mother or your grandmother did to Cinderella."

"Yeah, and Chad is just a jerk." Mal added.

"Just don't listen to what he says, ok?" Evie told her.

Dizzy nodded. "When I imagined Auradon, I thought of everyone smiling and loving each other. I didn't think people could be just like everyone back on the Isle."

Evie looked up to Mal, both disappointed that Dizzy's idea of what Auradon should be wasn't true.

"Ok, Diz. I know what you need." Evie said, "Salvage/Shopping spree."

Dizzy just looked at her.

"We are going to everyone's room and getting their old stuff and add it to new stuff to make it epic. We are re-doing your room to be totally Dizzy."

Dizzy smiled. "Let's do it!"


	5. Chapter 4 - 5Hearts

Chapter 4

"Evie, your studio is AMAZING!"

After their shopping spree at the Auradon mall and going to almost every students room to ask for their old stuff, Evie took Dizzy to the 4Hearts Studio, and Dizzy was amazed. Evie smiled as she watched the girl look around in amazement.

Dizzy stopped at one of the racks of clothes and shifted through them. She then turned to Evie. "Did you make all of these?"

Evie smiled, "Yup."

Dizzy's jaw dropped. "Wow! You're super good!"

Evie chuckled. "Thanks, Diz." She paused for a moment, watching Dizzy's awe of everything. "Ok, you ready to go crazy on this stuff?"

Dizzy squealed and ran over to Evie's table.

"Ok, so first we have to decide what you want your theme to be." Evie told her.

"Umm." Dizzy put a hand to her chin and thought.

"We can do some paint splattered stuff and add on as we go?" Evie suggested.

"Yeah!" Dizzy agreed.

"Ok so look through my material I have and find something good for curtains."

Dizzy nodded and skipped over to the material stash as Evie looked through all of the stuff they had collected. "Wow, I didn't know we got so much stuff."

"I know right!" Dizzy exclaimed. "I guess you're right, Evie. Not everyone here's like Chad. A lot of people seemed happy to meet me."

Evie smiled, glad Dizzy was in a better mood since her run in with Chad. She kept looking through the supplies until she came to a cute little lamp charm. "Hey, Diz. Look at this cute little charm we got!"

Dizzy looked and smiled, "Yeah, I got that from…from…who's Genie's Daughter?"

"Jordan?"

"Yeah! I got it from her."

Evie let out a laugh. "Yeah, guess I should have guessed that. It definitely is her style."

"I asked her if there was a genie in it and she assured me there wasn't." Dizzy said as she went back to her searching for the perfect curtains.

Evie shook her head with a smile. She looked at the lamp in her hands and then back to Dizzy.

"Diz?" she asked. "If there was a genie in this lamp, what would you wish for?"

Dizzy looked at Evie. She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'd have to think about that for a while." She then smiled, "I guess if I had to choose right now, I'd ask for new clothes." She motioned to her dress. Evie then realized that Dizzy was wearing the same dress that she had from the isle, probably one of the only dresses she had.

Evie felt so bad for her 'little sister'. She also felt bad she hadn't thought of that sooner.

She then smiled. "You know you could help me make you make some new clothes if you worked here."

Dizzy stopped looking and turned around. "What?"

"Well, I sometimes feel supper swamped with orders and it would be really helpful to have another designer."

Dizzy's jaw opened a little, "You mean, me, work for you, for your fashion line?"

"Not for me, with me." Evie corrected. "What do ya say, Diz? Wanna work with me?"

Dizzy smiled one of her biggest smiles and squealed as she ran to her best friend. "Thank you so much, Evie!"

Evie smiled and hugged her back. "Ok," she said breaking the hug, "Let's find material for the perfect dress."

Dizzy nodded and they both rushed to the stash.

But unknown to them, the small lamp charm sat on the table, glowing a small, green light…


	6. Chapter 5 - Admiia

**Thank you again for all your reviews!**

 **To Guest: I love that idea! Thank you so much for letting me know about it. I will totally keep it in mind as I continue this story!**

Chapter 5

After her day with Evie, Dizzy had a new-found spring in her step. Super excited to show off her new style, she awoke from her sleep and got ready for school as quick as she could. She chose a new white dress Evie had made and they had added lots of Fabric paint to add paints splatters and a few hearts to it. She also decided on wearing her new paint splattered converse. Grabbing a few of her favorite accessories and her backpack, Dizzy headed out to her next day of school.

The day went by pretty well for Dizzy. She went to her normal classes and everyone was complimenting her on her new outfit. She actually had to keep herself from squealing practically all day.

Dizzy did, however, keep an eye out for Chad. She didn't want another run in with him so she wanted to avoid him at all costs.

That day after art class, Dizzy decided to take her project back to her room before she headed to Remedial Goodness. So, she quickly opened her door and deposited her canvas at her desk. She checked herself in the mirror quickly and fixed her color-streaked ponytail.

But then she looked down at her necklace and realized there was some paint from art class on it.

She chuckled, "I guess I need to be a little more careful." She said to herself.

She took it off quick and started trying to rub it off. Her lamp charm…

Suddenly, the lamp started glowing a bright green and Dizzy yelled. She dropped the necklace and backed away as a smoke came from it and filled the room.

When the smoke cleared, there stood a girl. She looked to be about fifteen years old. She had brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders and the crown of it was pulled back. She wore baggy pants and a jeweled top. She also had lots of jewelry.

She looked just like a…

No, it couldn't be…

"Wow!" She said, "Finally!" She stretched her arms out quickly and smiled. "It has been way to long since I have gotten a stretch."

Dizzy just stood there with her jaw dropped, unbelieving in what had just happened.

The girl then looked at her. "Thank you so much." She said, "You have no idea how cramped it was in there. After a thousand years, you need a good stretch." She said with a laugh.

But Dizzy just stood there.

The girl then raised an eye brow. "Hey, are you ok?"

"You- You- You- I- You- You…" Dizzy stuttered.

The girl smiled at Dizzy, "I know," she said with a sweet voice. "You weren't expecting someone to be in that tiny lamp, right?"

"You-You-no." Dizzy finally got out.

The girl let out a little laugh. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm actually here to help you!"

Dizzy looked confused. "What?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a genie?" the girl asked.

Dizzy's eyebrows rose. "Oh, yeah, of course. Who hasn't. I mean everyone's heard of them. Everybody's like 'Oh, I wish I had a genie. Then my life would be so much better-'."

The girl put her hands on Dizzy's shoulders. "Hey, kid. It's ok."

Dizzy stopped and smiled.

The girl smiled again and held her hand out. "My names Admiia. What's yours?"

Dizzy took her hand and shook it. "I'm Dizzy!"

Admiia smiled, "Oh, Drizella's daughter?"

Dizzy raised a brow. "How did you know?"

"Well, I may have been in there for a thousand years but lamps actually have surprisingly good cell service." Admiia said. "I've heard a lot about the VK's King Ben has brought over from the Isle and I think they should have done it sooner. And I saw the footage of the Cotillion. I loved the hair piece you made for Evie. It totally was her."

Dizzy smiled again. "Thanks."

"So, anyway, I guess I have to go over my 'speech' I have to give every time someone wakes me up." Admiia rolled her eyes. "Ok, one thing about me is that I am not a normal genie. I only have the power to grant three wishes."

"That sounds normal to me." Dizzy said.

"Well, when I say three wishes, I mean three wishes in total, like I can't give everyone three. Just three at all. Then, I become a mortal, so don't worry about me pulling an Aladdin on ya."

Dizzy chuckled, "Ok. So, how many wishes do you have left to grant?"

"One." Admiia said. "One more and I'm done." She smiled. "Ok, also do you know the laws of the wishes?"

Dizzy shook her head.

"Well, rule number one: I can't kill anybody."

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't want to kill anyone." Dizzy said.

"Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love."

"Don't think I'll have that problem."

"And rule number three: I can't bring anyone back to life."

Dizzy's eyes grew wide. "I would hope no one would need that."

"Yeah, nobody's ever asked for that." Admiia said. "Ok, I guess that's it! So, what is your wish, master?" she said with a bow.

"Oh, you don't have to call me master." Dizzy said. "Just call me Dizzy."

Admiia smiled, "Ok, Dizzy, what would you like to wish for?"

Dizzy then realized, Evie had just asked her that question yesterday to be funny, but now it was really happening. She had told Evie that she may wish for new clothes but, she really didn't need that now because of her friend. In fact, she really didn't need anything. Her life in Auradon was all she ever wanted so what more could she ask for.

"I- I'm not sure." She said quietly.

"Hey, Dizzy," Admiia said in a gentle voice. "You don't have to decide right now. I've lived in that bottle for over two thousand years, I can wait a little longer to be human."

Dizzy looked to Admiia with a smile. "Thanks."

And with that, the school bell went off.

"Oh no. I'm gonna be late!" Dizzy yelled. She ran to her backpack and put it over her shoulders.

"Don't forget me!" Admiia told her as she shrunk back down into her lamp.

Dizzy smiled and grabbed her necklace from her floor and took off to Remedial Goodness.


	7. Chapter 6 - Hiding

Chapter 6

"You find a magic flower in the forest," Fairy Godmother says, pointing at the blackboard, "Do you A: Hide it, B: Sell it out, C. Kill it, or D: Help others with it?"

She then looked to Dizzy, currently her only student in Remedial Goodness because of the fact that there were no other new VK's at the moment, but she didn't seem to hear the question.

"Dizzy?"

Dizzy quickly looked to Fairy Godmother, who was now standing next to her. "Oh, sorry, Fairy Godmother."

"You're usually so attentive, is everything alright?"

Dizzy put on a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." _Yeah, like the fact I have a genie around my neck and I have to figure out what I want above anything else._

Fairy Godmother smiled, "That's understandable, with a new environment and everything."

Dizzy nodded.

Then, the bell rang.

"Well, I guess that's all for today. Have a good rest of the day, Dizzy."

"Thanks." She returned with a smile, and with that, she headed out of class.

But on her way out, she ran into the VK's.

"Hey, Diz!" Evie said with a wide grin. "Girl, you look amazing in that dress!"

"Yeah, you and E did a killer job on it." Mal commented.

Dizzy smiled big. "Thanks. You should see all the stuff we worked on! My room is totally different now than when I got here!"

"It's totally you." Evie said.

"So, no word on your roommate yet?" Jay asked.

"Nope." Dizzy responded.

"They said since they didn't have anyone else Dizzy's age she could have her own room until they had new, young kids." Evie explained.

"Just as long as they don't room me with one of the Medusa's daughter." Dizzy said, making a face.

"Yeah, you'd have to wear a blindfold everywhere you go so you would turn into a statue." Carlos chuckled.

They all chuckled before Evie asked, "So, Diz, anything new since I saw you last night?"

Dizzy's eyes grew wide. How was it possible that she forgot to tell her four best friends about her new-found treasure?

"Oh, well-"

'You can't tell them!' Yelled a voice in her head.

Her eyes then grew wider. What was that?

'You can't tell them about me!' Admiia said to her. 'If you do, they'll all want wishes.

 _They're my friends,_ Dizzy said to herself, _they might give me some good ideas…_

'Dizzy, I know you want to tell them, but trust me when I say it's not a good idea. Please, trust me.'

Dizzy still didn't understand why, but she trusted Admiia.

"Dizzy?" Mal asked, bringing Dizzy back to reality. "You ok?"

Dizzy shook it off. "Oh, yeah, fine. Yeah, I'm fine. I- I- I just have to go. Um, yeah, I-I'll see you guys later!" she said as she walked away towards her dorm.

"Oh kay…" Jay said.

"Did anyone else think that was odd or was it just me?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, it's just her first few days." Mal shrugged, "She's probably still just nervous about the whole thing."

Evie frowned, "I hope she's ok. I just hope Chad didn't mess with her again."

"Wait, Chad was messing with Dizzy?" Jay asked.

"Yesterday," Evie said, "When she was in the library."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jay asked, obviously upset.

"Hey, Jay, chill." Mal said. "E just prob didn't get a chance to tell us."

"Well, if it ever happens again, let me know right away." Jay said, dead serious.

Evie nodded, "Ok." She was still distracted. Was something wrong with her 'little sister' or was she just imagining things?

* * *

"I've never seen a TV so big!" Admiia said excitedly. "The biggest I've ever had was my phone!"

"Well, here in Auradon, the bigger the TV, apparently the happier you are." Dizzy said, looking down at her current project at her desk.

"Well, it's true!" Admiia said. She flopped down on Dizzy's sofa and smiled as she flipped through different stations.

"So, care to explain why I couldn't tell my best friends about the third best thing to ever happen to me?"

"Well…" Admiia started until she realized, "Wait, third?"

Dizzy looked up quick, "First was Evie, second was coming to Auradon." She then looked back at her project.

Admiia smiled at the answer, but then it disappeared. "Let's just say people tear each other apart to get what they want, I've seen it happen."

Dizzy frowned and looked up at Admiia again. She looked, sad. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

Admiia looked to her, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, just thinking." She paused for a second. "But please promise you won't tell your friends, at least not yet."

Dizzy wasn't sure about this, she had never kept something from Evie before, but… "Ok."

Admiia smiled, "Thanks."

Dizzy smiled, too. "All done!"

Admiia's brow furrowed. "With what?"

Dizzy jumped up from her seat and came to sit at the sofa with Admiia. "My newest creation! What do you think?"

Admiia looked to see a beautiful gemmed bracelet. It was green, just like Admiia's top. "It's beautiful, Dizzy."

"It's yours." Dizzy said, holding it out to her.

"What?" Admiia asked, confused.

"It's a friendship bracelet." Dizzy explained. "We are friends, right?"

Admiia looked at the bracelet again. She then smiled and took it from Dizzy, "I guess we are." She placed it on her wrist and looked at it. "Thank you, Dizzy."

Dizzy smiled back and hugged Admiia. Admiia had not been expecting it, but hugged her back.

 _You are so different than my last master…_


	8. Chapter 7 - A Real Prince Charming

Chapter 7

"Alright, students. As part of your study of the history of Auradon, I want you to research a part of the kingdom and write a 2-page paper about it." The history teacher said to the class.

Dizzy smiled, her first paper! Her smile though faded when she heard the rest of the class moan at the homework.

"And no using the internet to look up information. You can't trust anything on the internet." The teacher added. A frown then formed on his face, "Let's just say I learned that the hard way." He then quickly shook it off. "You will all go to the library and find books on your subjects…"

That's when Dizzy stopped listening. _The library? Oh no… What about Chad? I don't want to have to run into him again._

The school bell shook her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, kids. Class dismissed."

Dizzy grabbed her books and her backpack and headed to the door along with the rest of the kids.

 _What am I supposed to do?_

'Dizzy?' said the voice in her head, Admiia. 'Are you ok?

 _No. I have to go to library._

'Is that a bad thing?' Admiia asked.

 _Well, it wouldn't be if it wasn't the place I ran into Chad Charming…_

'You mean Cinderella's son?'

 _Yeah._

'Then I understand.' Admiia said. 'Don't worry, Dizzy, I'll be there.'

* * *

Dizzy took a deep breath as she stood at the front of the library. She took a step forward and peeked into the window and scanned the area for any sign of Chad. When she didn't see him, she realized that she just needed to go in, and get out. She then tentatively took a step in and went right to the section she knew she needed.

She quickly searched through the books and when she found the ones she need, she turned quickly to leave.

But as she did, she ran right into someone.

"Oh!" said a voice. "I'm so sorry."

Dizzy shook off the shock to realize her glasses were gone. "I-I'm sorry, too." She said quickly. "Uh-uh, do-do you happen to see a pair of glasses there at all?" she said, kind of still in shock. "I-I can't see much without them."

"Oh," said the voice, she now realized it was a guy. "Yeah, just a second." He must have picked them up because the next thing he said was, "They're really cool."

Dizzy smiled, "Thanks!" she said happily, even in her somewhat blind state. "I made them."

"Really?"

Dizzy nodded.

"You're really talented."

Dizzy tried not to blush from the praise as she felt him place the glassed in her hands. "Thank you." Once she put them on, she finally saw the face of who had run into her. He was young, she had to guess about her age. He had brownish blond hair and bright blue eyes that she instantly became lost in. He was cute, very cute.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern written in his features.

"Oh, yeah." Dizzy answered.

"Here, let me help you." He said standing up and reaching for her hand. She took it and he helped her unto her feet. "I'm sorry, again. I really need to watch where I'm going." He said.

Dizzy then shook herself out of staring at his face. "Oh, no. It's my fault, too." She admitted. "I was just in a hurry and should have kept paying attention."

The boy smiled. "Let me help you get your books." He then leaned down to pick up all the books littering the floor.

"Thanks." Dizzy said as she leaned down and did the same.

"What are all these books for?" He asked.

"Oh, homework. A paper that has to be written without the help of the internet." She told him.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, fun." He joked.

"Yeah, but after living on a place without Wi-fi for my whole life, I'm used to it." Dizzy said.

The boy gave Dizzy he last book as he asked, "So you're the new VK?"

Dizzy smiled, "Yeah," She stuck out her hand, "I'm Dizzy."

He took it, "I'm Chris, and I guess welcome to Auradon."

Dizzy smiled a bit more.

They then got off the floor and Dizzy said, "Well I guess I better check these out and head back to my room."

"The fun of homework." Chris joked. "I hope I run into you again, Dizzy."

"Just not literally." Dizzy said.

They both laughed.

'See, Dizzy.' Admiia told her. 'The library isn't always bad.'


	9. Chapter 8 - Dizzy is my sister

Chapter 8

When Dizzy walked into the 4Hearts studio, she had a big smile pasted across her face, and Evie noticed.

"Looks like someone had a good day." She commented, somewhat shaking Dizzy from her revelry.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just came from the library." She held up her stack of books. "For a report I have to do."

"Fun." Evie joked. "But that can't be the reason you're so happy. No one gets excited over homework."

Dizzy dropped her books on the sofa and walked over to where Evie was working on a necklace, "No. That's not it." She smiled, again. "I, I just made a friend."

Evie raised a brow. "You've been making friends all week. How is this any different?"

"Well, for starters, he's my age-"

"Hold it." Evie interrupted. "I see it now. The bright smile, the happiness, the fact you can't stop staring off in the distance." Evie smile, "Ooh, does my little sister have her first crush?" she said giving Dizzy a little tickle.

"Evie, cut it out." Dizzy said in between chuckles.

"Seriously, Diz! This is a _big_ milestone! Is he cute?"

Dizzy smiled and started daydreaming again, "Very…" but then she shook it off. "But that's not the point!"

"This is awesome, Diz! Who is he? Who is he related to?"

Dizzy's smile dropped, "First of all, Evie, I don't have a crush on him." She tried to deny.

"Sure." Evie pretended to agree.

"Second, his name is Chris…"

"Ooh, even his name is cute…"

"Evie! And third…" she trailed off. "I actually don't know who he's related to."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a 'Chris'. Actually, I don't know of any other kids who are your age." Evie admitted.

Dizzy just shrugged her shoulders and sat down in the chair she had been standing next to. "Oh, well. I guess we'll find out someday."

"Yeah," Evie agreed. She then gained a sneaky smile. "At your _wedding_!"

"EVIE!"

With a quick knock, someone yells, "Hey, you open?"

Evie quickly stops her joking when she realizes who it is. "Dizzy, can you go into the closet and look for my pearled necklace?"

Dizzy turned up a brow, "Why?"

"Just trust me." Evie told her.

Dizzy, still a little confused, nodded and headed back to the closet.

Evie watched her leave then sighed. "Ok, come on in!" she yelled to the visitor as she stood up from her seat.

Swinging the door open, Chad walked in. "Hey, Evie. I was wondering if you had that ring I wanted to give Aubrey done yet. She's coming tomorrow and I need it as soon as possible."

Evie tried to keep a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. I do. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner." She walked over to her desk where she kept finished orders and picked up the ring. As she walked back, she chuckled. "Why again did you have me put a sword and shield on it?"

Chad smiled. "Oh, cause I wanted her to know that I would protect her, like her dad did for her mom against Maleficent." He said, looking very proud of himself.

 _He just had to bring that up._ Evie complained to herself. "Well, I'm sure she'll love it." She said. She then looked at the bill she had kept. "That will be $20."

As Chad dug into his pockets, Dizzy pick the most inopportune time to come out from the closet. "Hey, Evie! I found that neckla-" she then stopped when she saw Chad.

Chad looked straight at Dizzy, a bit of venom in his eyes. "Evie, why is that _thing_ in your studio?"

Evie felt herself go on the defensive. "Dizzy works with me." She said sternly.

Chad then looked at Evie in a bit of surprise. "Really?" He then looked back at Dizzy, who by now was trying to hold back tears. "Well, get rid of her."

"Now, why would I do that?" Evie said with a bit of anger.

"Because, I will not by anything else from you until you do." He told her.

Evie started him down. "Then, I guess I won't see you in my studio again, because Dizzy is my sister, and she is staying here."

Chad then dropped the ring from his hand and headed toward the door.

But before he left, he looked at Dizzy again, ignoring Evie's glare, "See what you're causing, Step-brat?"

And with that, he slammed the door shut.

Dizzy quickly ran into Evie's waiting arms, crying.

"It's ok, Dizzy." Evie tried to calm her.

"E-E-Evie, I- I should just leave." Dizzy cried.

"What?"

"if you're gonna lose customers because of me…"

"Dizzy." Evie pulled away slightly so she could look Dizzy in the eyes. "I don't care if I lose all of my customers, I always want you here with me. I don't care what anyone says, you are my little sister, and I love you so much. Dizzy, I don't listen to anyone who makes fun of you. You are so special and talented and the world is such a better place with you in it."

Dizzy smiled a little and hugged Evie again.

"It's ok, Diz. It's ok."


	10. Chapter 9 - Admiia's Story

Chapter 9

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews! They continue to encourage me and give me more great ideas for the story so get ready to see some of them in upcoming chapters:)**

 **~Sofe**

* * *

Admiia grabbed a blanket and gave it to Dizzy. "When did Evie say she'd be back?"

"15 minutes." Dizzy said with tears still in her eyes. She wrapped the blanket around herself just like Evie had instructed her before she left.

Admiia then sat down on the sofa next to her. "Wanna talk to me about it?"

Dizzy just shrugged her shoulders, "Not much to talk about. Just someone hates me and likes to hurt me."

"You know, I've felt kinda like you have before."

Dizzy looked at her friend. "What? But you're a genie. Why would anyone hate you?"

Admiia sighed. "Well, nobody hated me, but I did feel like I shouldn't exist." She took a breath. "I don't know when I was born on where I came from. All I knew was that I was a genie, and I had the power to grant wishes. The time I was released from my lamp, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to help someone with my powers, but the man who found me wasn't interested in happiness. He wanted power, power beyond anyone else in the world."

"Like Jafar?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah, but my Master was worse. He wanted rule over the world and everything in it. When I first saw him, he was the first person I had ever met, so I couldn't see the evil inside him, but then he asked for his first wish, to become the ruler of the entire earth. I didn't think much of it at the time, until I saw the way he ruled, with evil and malice, hurting those who stood in his way."

"Admiia?" Dizzy looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"Then, after a few years of living in my lamp, he summoned me again. He then wished for his second wish, for me to destroy a village that had rebelled against him."

Dizzy gasped.

"I told him I couldn't kill anyone, but he told me to burn the village to the ground, and I couldn't say no to that. I did as he commanded."

Dizzy's mouth hung open as Admiia could feel the tears fall from her eyes. "He then sent me back to the lamp, were I sat for a thousand years, feeling guilty and saddened about what I had done."

"Admiia," Dizzy said in a quiet voice. "It wasn't your fault."

"I tried telling myself that, but every time I did, something told me it was. The only thing that made me feel even the slightest bit better was seeing that those people from the village survived and rallied together with others to over throw him."

"But, what stopped him from using his third wish?" Dizzy asked.

Admiia shrugged. "No one knows." Then she smiled. "But there is a bright side to all of this. I realized once I saw how the world was prospering outside of my little lamp, that whatever that man would have wished for, it wasn't going to stop everyone else from stopping him. And I knew that there was someone out there who would find me and let me grant one wish that actually mattered. So, I just waited for that day."

Dizzy smiled.

"What I'm trying to say, Dizzy, is that no matter what others do to you, there's a reason you're here, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Dizzy outstretched her arms and wrapped Admiia in a hug. "Thanks, Admiia."

Admiia smiled. "No, thank you."

"Dizzy! Can you open the door? My hands are full!" Evie yelled from outside the door.

"Yeah! Just a moment!" Dizzy yelled back.

"Guess that's my cue." Admiia smiled. "See ya later."

"See ya later, Admiia."

And with that, she disappeared.

Dizzy jumped up and grabbed the door. There Evie stood with two gallons of ice cream and a ton of movies. "Who's ready for the best girl's night ever?" she said.

"Definitely me!" Dizzy smiled.

"Evie smiled as she walked into Dizzy's room. "You feeling better?"

Dizzy nodded, "Yeah."

Evie set the stuff down on the table. "Good."

 _I just had a little pep talk…_


	11. Chapter 10 - Ways to be Wicked

Chapter 10

"Long live havin some fun!  
We take what we want!  
There's so many ways to be wicked!"

Dizzy swept away the piles of hair that littered the floor of the salon as quickly as she could. It was almost midnight and customers would be coming in any minute.

As she finished up for the night, she heard a crash come from the front of the shop. Dizzy rushed over to see the huge window had been smashed though. She gasped at the sight and ran up to the window and peered out at the kids who had done it.

It was none other than the Rotten 4…

"Mal?" Dizzy said confused. "Guys, what are you doing?"

Mal laughed and looked up at her. "Causing trouble. Haven't you heard of us?" she said with smugness.

"Yeah, go back to your tea parties, kid." Jay said. "Don't want to get hurt, do you?"

Dizzy just stood there, confusion written all over her face.

"Come on, guys. I heard the people on the south side got a new load of apples." Carlos told them.

"Dibs on spray painting all of them!" Mal said.

Dizzy watched as they started off toward the docks, all laughing evil chuckles. Then, she saw her best friend…

"Evie!" She called.

Evie stopped in her tracks for a moment and looked at Dizzy.

"What happened?" Dizzy asked, confusion in her eyes

Evie just shrugged, "Sorry, kid. Don't think I've ever seen you before."

But before she got too much farther, Dizzy called again, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Evie smiled, "Nothing, kid. I'm just rotten to the core!" and with that, she ran off with her friends.

"With us evil lives on,  
The right side of wrong.  
There's so many ways to be wicked!"

* * *

Dizzy woke up with a start.

She looked around her room quick, expecting to be back in her small room back on the isle, but instead found herself in her dorm room.

She quickly threw her covers off and jumped out of bed, heading toward the door.

The sudden stir woke Admiia from her sleep on Dizzy's sofa. "Hey, Dizzy, you ok?"

Dizzy jumped, not expecting someone else in her room. "Yeah, I-I'm just gonna see Evie…" She said.

Admiia could tell something was wrong. "Can I do something?" She asked.

Dizzy stopped with her hand on the door. "I'm sorry, Admiia, but you can't help with this."

Dizzy nocked on Evie's door hard. "Evie?" she called, but not loud enough wake everyone else up. When there was no answer, she opened the door and walked in.

She looked to Evie's bed to see the princess sleeping soundly. She didn't even have a second thought about waking her friend up before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Evie?"

Evie jumped up quickly. "This is my homework!" she yelled, apparently being awoken from her own dream. She quickly realized she was in her bed and that Dizzy was standing in front of her. "Diz? What are you doing here?"

"I-I had a bad dream."

Evie's features softened and patted the bed, telling Dizzy to take a seat. Dizzy did so and Evie wrapped her arms around her.

"What was it about?" Evie asked.

"W-well, I-I- we were back on the Isle. A-and I-I was back in the salon…"

"Yes?" Evie said.

"I heard a crash so I went to go see what it was, and it was you, Mal, Jay, and Carlos. I-I asked you what you were doing and they all said that they were just doing what they always did. T-then, when you started walking away, I called out to you, b-b-but you didn't know me!" She collapsed into Evie's arms, crying her heart out.

Evie felt the poor girl shake in her arms, so she held her closer. "Dizzy, it was just a dream."

"But-y-you just looked at me and told me you didn't know me!"

Evie wasn't sure how to cheer Dizzy up when Mal entered the room. She held a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Evie looked up to her.

Mal just looked at her, "Can't a girl get a midnight snack?" she questioned. Evie nodded down to the crying girl in her arms. Mal then realized what was going on. "Oh." She said shortly. Evie then motioned for Mal to come over, which she did.

"Diz, Mal brought cookies." Evie said to the girl.

Mal shot Evie a look of ' _these were mine!_ ' but Evie grabbed the treats and handed one to Dizzy.

"Fine." Mal said. "I'll go make myself some more." She picked herself off the bed and headed back to the kitchen.

Once Dizzy had taken a bite of a cookie, Evie picked her head up to have her look her in the eyes. "Dizzy, it was just a dream. I know who are and that will never change. You're my little sister and I love you."

Dizzy smiled and hugged Evie again.

Evie hugged her back. "You've just had a bad day. It will be all better tomorrow, just wait."


	12. Chapter 11 - A Pick-Me-Up

Chapter 11

Dizzy somehow convinced Evie to let her sleep with her. She slept well knowing her 'big sister' was there with her.

The next morning, she felt a bit better, but she still was not her usual self. Evie walked her back to her own room and helped her pick out an outfit (a really cute pink paint splattered top and multi colored skirt) and placed her hair in a braid, but as she sent Dizzy off to her classes, Evie felt worried for her.

Dizzy tried to stay perky though out her classes, answering questions when she was asked, but it was hard after everything that had happened the previous day.

After Remedial Goodness, Dizzy decided to take a walk around the grounds, something that you really couldn't do back on the isle without getting pit pocketed.

As she sat on a bench looking at the flowers, she heard a voice calling her name, "Dizzy?"

She looked up to see Chris walking toward her. "Yeah, It's me." She smiled.

He smiled, too, "How are you doing?"

Dizzy's smile faded a little as she responded, "Oh, I-I'm fine."

Chris turned up a brow, "Are you sure?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Y-Yeah." She said. "I-I just had a rough day yesterday."

Chris's face then softened. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh." Chris said. Then he smiled, "Hey, I've got an idea."

Dizzy turned to him. "What?"

"I know the perfect thing to get your mind off yesterday." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench. "Come on!"

* * *

Hero's Arcade and Pizzeria, the funnest place in the kingdom.

At least that's what Chris would have told you.

And it was. Dizzy's face lit up instantly as she walked into the brightly lit building. "What is this?" she asked Chris.

"You've never been to an arcade before?" He asked.

Dizzy shook her head. "No. I don't even think they have these on the Isle."

Chris smiled "Well, your gonna love it!" He ran up to the front desk as Dizzy trailed behind him. He smiled up at the clerk. "I would like ten dollars' worth of tokens, please." He said as he placed a ten-dollar bill on the counter. The clerk gave him the tokens and Chris said a quick thanks before he headed into the arcade, Dizzy's hand in his.

"Alright, what do you want to play first?" he asked, looking over at Dizzy.

Dizzy just stood in shock. This place was so different than else she had ever seen before. A whole place dedicated to fun? Was that even possible? The only thing like that on the isle was the old graffiti wall on the south side, and she never even went there.

"I can see you're a little overwhelmed." Chris said, jokingly. "Come on."

He pulled he quickly over the first game, skee ball. "Ok, this one is easy." He told her as he grabbed one of the balls. "All you do is take one of these balls and try to toss it up the ramp and get into one of those holes." With that, Chris tossed his ball up the ramp and it landed in the 20-point hole. "See?"

Dizzy smiled. "Yeah." She took a ball and threw it right at the hole, skipping the ramp all together. It bounced off the netting and flew back down toward her. Dizzy screamed as she hid behind Chris to avoid the ball hitting her.

Chris chuckled, "It's ok, Dizzy." He said picking up the ball and giving it back to her, "But, how about doing it like this." He grabbed her hand and moved it into the right position.

Dizzy blushed as Chris showed her how to do the right throw. She then smiled and tried it herself. She tossed the ball up the ramp and it squarely landed in the 30-point hole.

"Wow! Good job, hot shot." Chris congratulated.

Dizzy smiled wide and laughed. "Thanks." She said. She then quickly reached for another ball and got ready to throw.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of playing every single game the arcade had to offer, Chris ordered a pizza and he and Dizzy sat down to eat.

Right as Dizzy took a bite, a huge smile over took her face. "This is amazing!" she said, quickly taking another bite.

"I take it they don't have pizza on the isle either." Chris said as he took a bite.

"Well, we do, but the crust is way underdone and the sauce is spoiled." Dizzy grimaced, "Not very appetizing."

Chris turned up his nose. "Yeah, that sounds gross."

Dizzy nodded. "Yeah it is." She confirmed. "So, Chris, who's your parents?"

Chris looked at her. "Why?"

Dizzy said "Well, I mean King Ben's parents are King Adam and Queen Belle, and my mom is Drizella, I just wanted to know who your famous parents were."

Chris sat in thought for a second before shrugging. "No one special."

Dizzy raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

There was another moment of silence, "Well, I just have parents who were just happy villagers. I mean, not everyone has 'hero' parents."

"Oh," Dizzy replied. "I guess I never really thought about that. I guess I just assumed everybody had important parents."

Now Chris raised a brow.

"Not, that mean your parents aren't important." Dizzy said quickly, trying to correct her mistake.

Chris laughed, "No, its ok."

Dizzy smiled then. "I'm glad I met you Chris."

Chris smiled back. "And I'm glad I met you."


	13. Chapter 12 - Brothers

**To Danifan3000 and Guest: Thanks for the ideas that shaped this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Carlos? What did you get for problem six?"

At the sound of his name, Carlos looked up from his notebook and looked to his roommate. "I think it's sixty-seven divided by pi."

Jay smiled, "Thanks. I have no idea how you are so good at this. I'm sitting here for 45 minutes on one problem and you're almost done!"

"Says the guy who can actually score in tourney." Carlos countered. "I guess everybody's good at different things, like Evie's super good at fashion and Mal's good at-"

"Intimidating people?" Jay joked.

"I was going to say art, but I guess that's true, too."

Suddenly, their door started to open and in popped Chad Charming. He didn't seem to notice the other boys as he walked over to Carlos's 3D printer and started typing things into it.

"Chad?" Carlos said, grabbing Chad's attention, "What are you doing?"

"Using your printer," Chad stated as if it should have been obvious. "Duh."

Carlos just shook his head. "What do need this time?"

Chad just rolled his eyes. "Oh, Evie wouldn't sell me something, so I'm just gonna make it myself."

Jay frowned. "Is this about you not buying anything from Evie because of Dizzy?"

"Yeah," Chad said, continuing his work on what he wanted printed. "Why's she so hung up on the step-brat anyway?"

Jay felt his anger well up, his pencil breaking under his stress.

Carlos could tell Jay was getting upset, he was also upset at how Chad was treating Dizzy, but Jay looked like his was going to pummel Chad. "Umm, Chad." He said, standing up from his bed and heading to were Chad was standing. "Can you come with me for a second?"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I want to talk to you." Carlos finished as he pulled Chad out of the room. He shut the door on his roommate and looked Chad in the eyes. "Look, Chad, I know we aren't the best of friends, but I just saved you from getting pummeled by Jay."

Chad turned up a brow. "What?"

"Jay think of Dizzy as a little sister, we all do, and you have been bullying her since she got here. Why?"

Chad shook his head. "Because, she's the daughter of one of the women who made my mother's life horrible-"

"Dizzy has nothing to do with it Chad!" Carlos interrupted. "And if you ever pick on her again, I won't stop Jay."

Chad's face suddenly dropped. He tried to shake it off but he just turned around and walked away. Carlos laughed and went back into his room.

Jay still sat on his bed, staring down at his notebook.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

Jay nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Carlos flopped down onto his bed and chuckled. "You know, I told Chad that if he ever picked on Dizzy again, I wouldn't stop you from beating him up. He actually looked a bit scared when I told him that.

Jay laughed, "Good." He then was silent for a moment. "I think I need to talk to Dizzy about him."

Carlos smiled. "Bring me along."

* * *

"I hope you had a good time, Dizzy." Chris said as he dropped Dizzy off at her room.

Dizzy smiled wide. "It was amazing, Chris! Thank you so much!"

Chris chuckled a little. "No problem. I had a lot of fun, too." They both stood there smiling at each other for a moment before Chris said, "Well, I guess I better head back to my room."

Dizzy nodded, "Yeah, I need to get some homework done before I fall asleep."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you later." Chris said.

"OK, see yah."

As Chris smiled and walked away, Dizzy smiled and squealed a little as she headed back into her room. She took her shoes off and sat down on the sofa.

"So, Dizzy just went on her first date!" said a voice that suddenly appeared in the room.

"Admiia! It wasn't a date!" Dizzy told her friend.

Admiia took a seat next to Dizzy and she laughed. "How was it not?"

"He just wanted to help me feel better."

"Either that or he's got a thing for you."

"Admiia!"

"What? I'm just saying you won't have to ask me to break the laws of the genie on that boy. He already loves you."

"Hey, Dizzy?" called a voice from the other side of the door, interrupting the girls talk.

Dizzy knew the voice, "Yeah?"

The door suddenly opened and in came Jay and Carlos. Dizzy quickly turned to see her genie friend had gotten the message and disappeared. She then turned back to her friends.

"Hey, Dizzy." Jay said as he sat down next to her. "How's it going?"

"Oh, fine." She smiled.

"How was class today?" Carlos asked as he sat in a seat across from them.

"Good, except for the homework, not a huge fan of that." Dizzy joked.

"You and me both." Jay agreed.

They all sat there for a moment in awkward silence before Dizzy asked, "So, why's you guys come over? I mean, I love seeing you, and I don't want you to leave, but you know, I guess I wouldn't think you'd come to see me unless you had something to tell me."

Carlos smiled at Dizzy, but Jay got serious. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Chad."

That darkened Dizzy's mood, but only a little. "Oh."

"Dizzy, we heard about what happened with Evie." Carlos said.

"And I want you to know that if he ever picks on you again, I'll take care of him for you." Jay added. "But, we just wanted to tell you that when he picks on you, stand up to him."

Dizzy was confused. "How?"

Jay looked to Carlos, who said, "When he says that kind of stuff to you and starts putting you down, that's when you tell him that whatever he says, you won't listen or care about it. I wish someone would have told me that when people picked on me."

Jay the turned back to Dizzy, "People like Chad are always going to be around, telling us that we're nothing but trouble and we VK's will always be the villains, but we need to show them that we aren't listening, and that we can prove them wrong."

Dizzy smiled, "You guys are the best!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Jay. Jay, not one who usually showed affection, hugged her back as Carlos came over and joined them.

"I'm glad you guys are my brothers."


	14. Chapter 13 - The Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: The 'newspaper clipping' in this chapter was taken from** ** _Evie's Fashion Book_** **, a book published by Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Lightning flashed against the red sky as the wind blew wickedly.

"So," said a voice, "this is it?"

"It- It can't be." Said another. "There has to be something we can do."

"There isn't. This is the end."

"There is one thing. I have to fight my mom."

Dizzy woke to the sound coming from her TV.

"Then you take three peeled and cut apples and place them into the pie…"

Dizzy sat up from her bed and looked over to the sofa to see Admiia flipping through different channels on the TV.

"Girl, how many stations does this thing get? I've already gone through 250 but it just keeps going! I've already passed 15 cook shows, 28 news shows, and 67 different infomercials!" She said.

Dizzy shrugged, "I don't know, we only ever got 2 channels on the isle." She said slowly.

"Kid," Admiia said, looking away from the TV, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream." Dizzy said as she jumped out of bed.

Admiia raised a brow, "About what?"

"I-I'm not really sure." Dizzy then shook it off. "It's probably just because I ate those spicy chips with the guys last night."

"Even I could have told you that was a bad idea." Admiia laughed.

Dizzy laughed, too.

"But, seriously, how does anyone choose what to watch here?" Admiia said, looking back at the TV.

"Dizzy? You up?" said a voice at the door.

Admiia took that as her sign to leave as she disappeared, so Dizzy smiled and yelled. "Yeah, I'm up!"

Evie then rushed into the room with a huge smile on face. "Dizzy, I have two pieces of super exciting news!"

Dizzy's eyes automatically lit up. "What is it?" she asked, excitedly.

"Well, Mal just asked me if you could make her a necklace for her date with Ben tomorrow night-" Evie started.

"That classifies as 'super exciting news'?" Dizzy asked. "I've made stuff for others, so this isn't really new."

"Well, I was getting to that." Evie said. "Because you've done such a great job with me for the past few days, helping me out with everything, I think it's time to take you to the next level."

"What does that mean?" Dizzy asked, confused.

"I think it's time for you to create your own line!"

"Wait," Dizzy said, "You mean you want me to create my own fashion line?"

Evie smiled. "That's what I'm saying!" she said excitedly. "What do you think?"

Dizzy's face dropped slightly, a bit stunned. "I think I need to sit down." She said as she shakily sat down on her bed.

Evie then grew concerned. "Diz, are you ok?" she asked as she quickly came to sit down next to her friend.

Dizzy looked to Evie, "You want _me_ to make my own line? Evie, there's no way I'm good enough for that."

"Dizzy, trust me. I've seen your work and you are so ready for this."

"But, you're my best friend, Evie, and best friends are supposed to say stuff like that." Dizzy countered.

Evie smiled and gave a little laugh under her breath. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that." She pulled off her purse and dug through it to pull out her sketchbook. "Diz, I'm not the only one who thinks your designs are amazing." She opened the book and gave it to Dizzy. There in the book was a clipping from a newspaper that read:

'Who is 'DIZZY OF THE ISLE"?

The Story Behind Auradon's New Accessories Designer

At last night's Cotillion, the world was introduced to fashion hair accessories. These one-of-a-kind items are made with found objects like keys, watch parts, and rusted gears. They come in the form of clips, coms, and headbands. Each accessory is a small but intricate piece of art, like the one worn by Evie, Auradon's resident fashionista, in the photo below.'

Dizzy took a quick moment to look down at the picture before she continued reading.

'When asked about her latest creations, Evie was quick to give credit to a mysterious new designer. "These are by Dizzy of the Isle!" she announced to the crowd. But Evie disappeared into the yacht before we could get further information. At the time of the publication, we still hadn't heard back from her for further comment.'

Dizzy looked up at Evie.

"They loved it, Dizzy. You wouldn't believe all the calls I got about you and your creations after the Cotillion. Everyone wanted to know more about you and if you were going to make more pieces." Evie told her.

"What did you tell them?" Dizzy asked.

"Actually, I didn't answer them."

Dizzy was confused. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to be the one who answered their questions." Evie said with a smile, a few happy tears lining her eyes. "You have SO much talent, Dizzy, and the world needs to see it. You are more than ready for this."

Dizzy could feel the happiness stream from her eyes as well. She screamed a little and hugged Evie.

Evie chuckled. "And don't worry about the rest. You can even still work in my room if you want."

"THANK YOU, EVIE!" Dizzy said in complete excitement.

"Ok, Diz, don't forget I said I had two things to tell you."

Dizzy smiled. "I don't think you could top what you just told me."

Evie took a breath before starting, "Well, I just got a letter in the mail that is addressed to you."

That snapped Dizzy out of her excitement, a little. "Wait, a letter?" This confused her. "From who?"

"Well, just open it and find out." Evie said as she handed Dizzy the golden envelope.

Dizzy looked at it for a moment. It was so fancy and elegant she almost didn't want to open it. But the question of who could have sent her a letter was eating away at her, so she opened it and took a piece of parchment from inside. She held it up to her eyes and read aloud:

"His majesty, King Charming and her highness, Queen Cinderella would like to invite you, Miss Dizzy Tremaine, to dinner this Tuesday night, September the 9th, at 6:00 PM.

Please RSVP at your earliest convenience.

Cordially,  
King Chamming and Queen Cinderella."

Dizzy's mouth dropped and the paper dropped from her hands. All of her excitement from the news about her fashion line had disappeared from her face and was now replaced by fear. Queen Cinderella was inviting her to dinner?

Evie didn't notice as she smiled. "Dizzy, isn't this amazing?!" she asked excitedly as she picked up the letter to read it for herself. "That's tomorrow!"

Dizzy found herself taking quick breaths. "E-E-Evie?"

Evie looked up from the letter and found Dizzy shaking. "Dizzy? What's wrong?" Evie had never seen Dizzy shake since she was on the Isle. Even after her encounters with Chad, Dizzy never looked so scared.

"C-C-C-Cinderella," Dizzy said, fear in each word, "W-w-wants me, to-to come to see her?"

Evie put a hand to Dizzy's shoulder. It took her a second to realize why Dizzy was so petrified. The realization spread all over her face as she looked to her little sister.

"Dizzy, what have we told you ever since you first ran into Chad?" when she didn't respond, Evie continued, "That everything that happened to Cinderella has absolutely nothing to do with you. Cinderella is nothing like Chad. She's kind and caring. She's actually one of the first people to reach out to us VK's after everything that happened at the coronation."

"But what if she's just like that to you?" Dizzy asked, a little bit calmed down from her shaking. "What if she just wants me to get close so she can-"

"She wouldn't do that." Evie interrupted Dizzy's thought. "She doesn't have the heart to do that."

It was silent for a moment before Evie smiled. "I know you don't want to, but you're going to that dinner."

Dizzy looked to Evie in a bit of shock.

"You'll see I'm right. She's going to love you."

Dizzy was still scared, but she nodded.

Evie went to put the letter into the envelope when she realized another piece of paper that laid inside. She pulled in out and looked at the message that was written on it. Evie smiled as she showed it to Dizzy.

'Dear Dizzy,

I just want you to know I do not harbor any ill will toward you for the way your mother or grandmother treated me in my youth. I just want to meet you and be the best aunt I can be. Please trust me when I say I would never want to hurt you.

I Love you,  
Aunt Cindy.'

Dizzy smiled a bit as she looked up to Evie, who also had a smile on her face.

"See, I told you she was a friend."


	15. Chapter 14–A Step in the Right Direction

**DISCLAIMER: The 'Designs by Dizzy' logo is from the book _Mal's Spellbook 2_.**

* * *

Chapter 14

School was done for the day and so was her job with Evie so Dizzy decided to continue her work on Mal's necklace in her own room. As she sat at her desk with plyers in hand, Admiia sat at the sofa, again, searching through the TV channels.

"Seriously," she said in a bit of a frustrated tone, "There are over 600 channels but yet there's nothing on!"

Dizzy laughed. "Sorry, Ad." After placing a green gem into the necklace, she smiled. "Hey, wanna see the necklace I'm making for Mal?"

Admiia quickly puffed into a cloud of smoke and quickly appeared next to Dizzy, looking down at the piece she was working on.

The main charm was shaped like a golden dragon and the chain had small emeralds all around it.

"Wow, Dizzy, that's amazing!" Admiia smiled.

Dizzy smiled wide. "Thanks!"

"I can definitely can see why Evie wants you to have your own line, girl. You're talented."

"I can make you one if you want." Dizzy replied. "I mean, without the dragon, of course."

Admiia grinned at Dizzy's kindness. "If you ever have time in between orders. I'm sure you will be packed once word gets out about you."

Dizzy then looked up at Admiia. "Well, if I've learned anything from Evie, it's that you always make room for your friends. Your necklace will be the next thing I make."

Admiia gave Dizzy a quick hug, "Thanks." She said before puffing back to the sofa. "Now time for the fourth time thru every single channel."

As Dizzy continued her work on the necklace and Admiia looked thru every channel, a knock came at the door.

"Seriously?!" Admiia exclaimed, but quietly as to not alert the person to her presence. "Every time I'm out, someone decides to visit!"

Dizzy chuckled a little, "Sorry."

Admiia just rolled her eyes, mostly with an air of joking in it, as she disappeared into the bottle on Dizzy's vanity.

"Come in!" Dizzy called to whoever stood outside her door.

"Hey, Dizzy." Chris said as he stepped into the room.

"Hey, Chris!" Dizzy said with a chuckle. "I actually forgot I texted you to come over."

"Then should I leave?" Chris asked jokingly, turning back towards the door.

"No!" Dizzy exclaimed. "I need to talk to you." Dizzy put her plyers down and stood up. She and Chris both met at the sofa and took a seat. "So," Dizzy started, "I've kinda got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, today I got an invitation to a dinner tomorrow night…"

"And you need a date?" Chris interjected, obviously joking.

"Chris, that's not the problem-"

"Their having something you don't like?"

Dizzy just gave him a look, obviously not amused at his joking.

"Ok, ok!" he admitted. "I'll stop joking. I promise."

Dizzy sighed but then nodded. "Queen Cinderella invited me."

Chris visibly stiffened but Dizzy didn't seem to notice as she continued. "She says she just wants to meet me and she seems nice, but-"

"You think she still may hold a grudge against your family?" Chris guessed.

Dizzy looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah. I talked to Evie about it, but I just don't know about this. I know she had a good experience with her, but that doesn't mean it will be the same with me."

They were both silent for a moment before Chris spoke up. "So why ask me?"

Dizzy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I just needed someone else to ask. I know we haven't been friends for that long, Chris, but I trust you. What do you think I should do?"

Another moment passed till Chris answered. He almost seemed conflicted as he thought of what to say. "All the things I've ever heard about Cinderella, she is one of the kindest and loving people in all of Auradon. While I can't guaranty the dinner will be perfect, I do know that it's something you should do. Maybe meeting Cinderella will help you understand her situation more, and maybe you'll find a new friend."

Dizzy took all of this in and smiled. "Thanks, Chris. I think that's exactly what I needed to hear." She leaned over to give him a hug, which he returned.

"No problem, Dizzy." He returned.

But he winced, please let this work out…

* * *

"Diz, this is sick! I love it!" Mal said, looking at her new necklace the next day after school.

Dizzy squealed a little. "I'm glad you like it."

Evie smiled. "She got that done last night, Mal. Our little Dizzy is a speedster." She said as she gave Dizzy a little tickle.

Mal smiled, "Well, I've got your payment out it the hall."

Once Dizzy stopped chuckling at Evie's tickling she raised a brow. "Payment? But, I didn't say anything about-"

"Relax, kid." Mal said with a laugh. "I had something in mind so I just did it. Come here."

Dizzy curiously followed Mal out of the room as Evie followed close behind.

When she reached the hall, her mouth dropped open. There sat a beautifully framed sign that proudly read 'Designs by Dizzy'. The letters were in a bright blue and they were circled by a vine with leaves. The background was a solid black with paint splatters everywhere.

Dizzy was awestruck. "Wh-what's that?"

"What do you mean, 'What is it?'?" Evie smiled. "Mal made you your new sign for you line."

Dizzy's face changed to a big smile. "Really?"

"Yup." Mal said. "I hope you like it."

Dizzy squealed and rushed over to Mal, wrapping her in one of her bear hugs. "I love it, Mal! Thank you so much!"

"Ok, Dizzy." Evie interrupted, looking at her watch. "We've got two hours before the limo gets her to pick you up. We've gotta start getting you ready or we won't be done on time."

Mal looked down to the girl. "You ok with this?"

Dizzy nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready to meet my aunt."

Mal then rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about that. I was more asking if you were ready for E to go crazy on you."

"M!" Evie scolded.

Dizzy laughed as Mal finished. "I'm just kidding! Seriously though, kid, E works magic."

"Yeah, I even was the one to show Mal she was hideous." Evie added with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Ok, Diz. Let's do it!"


	16. Chapter 15 - Charming

Chapter 15

Evie spent the next two and a half hours working her magic on Dizzy. She had taken time out of her schedule to make Dizzy a beautiful knee length black dress. It was carefully made with gemstones and each thread was perfectly put in place. She also had made a small purse and flat shoes to go with it.

She then put light curls in Dizzy's hair and added just a hint of makeup to her face.

"Ok, just a little lip gloss and I think we're finished." Evie said. She took a light pink gloss and then carefully applied it to Dizzy's lips. "Done." Evie said with a smile. "Go look at yourself."

Dizzy slowly walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She almost didn't realize it was her.

"Wow, Dizzy." Mal said with a smile. "You don't need a fairy godmother, you've got, E."

Evie smiled at her as well. "My, little sis has grown up." She said with a few happy tears lacing her eyes.

Mal then stood up. "Ok, we've got two minutes to get that kid out to the limo, E, then it's my turn with you."

Dizzy turned to Evie and smiled. "Evie, you didn't have to do all of this for me."

Evie shook her head. "Yes, I did. You're my little sister and I wasn't let you go without a makeover."

Dizzy giggled.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Evie said. She quickly ran over to her desk and pulled out a small black case. She handed it to Dizzy who promptly opened it. Glasses. "I made you some new glasses! They're nice and simple and go perfectly with the dress."

Dizzy just looked at them for a moment, literally unsure of what to say. "Evie?"

"Yeah."

"I really appreciate this, but, is it ok if I just wear my own glasses?" Dizzy asked. When she saw Evie's confused face, she added, "My glasses are something I really love and took a lot of thought about when I made them. My glasses are me."

Evie smiled. "Of course. I totally understand."

Dizzy smiled then, as well. She rushed and gave Dizzy a big hug. "Thank you for everything, Evie!"

"No problem."

"Guys, we are now down to one minute." Mal interrupted. "And I know I'm not big on rules but I know it is rude to keep someone waiting."

Evie kind of ignored her and looked down at Dizzy. "You're sure you're ready for this?"

Dizzy nodded. "A little nervous, but ready."

* * *

As Dizzy sat in the back seat of the limo, so many questions flooded her mind. What did the castle look like? How many people worked there? Was King Charming as 'charming' or was Cinderella as ugly as her mother and aunt had said?

But the one question she thought of the most was, is Cinderella really as kind as she seems? Dizzy tried to push those thoughts away, she trusted what Evie and Chris told her, but those thoughts just kept creeping back, the doubts of what Cinderella really thought of her.

Dizzy just shook her head. This was a risk, but it was a risk she had to take.

"We are pulling up to the castle now, Miss Tremaine." Said the chauffeur.

Dizzy quickly looked out the window at the magnificent castle that was pulling into view. It was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen in her entire life. It stood tall and pristine as it towered above the rest of the world. There were many gardens surrounding it with so many types of flowers, most of which Dizzy had never seen.

As they pulled up to the doors of the castle, Dizzy took a deep breath. This was it.

A steward came and opened the door of the limo. "Miss Tremaine?" he asked.

Dizzy smiled and nodded.

The steward smiled as well. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Charming Castle." He held out his hand and helped Dizzy from the limo. She thanked him and he continued holding her hand as they walked up to the doors.

There they stood waiting for her, King Charming, Queen Cinderella, and….

Prince Chad Charming!

How had she forgotten he would be here?

Dizzy could feel panic well up inside her, but she pushed it away. Jay and Carlos had told her not to listen, and that whatever Chad said to her wasn't true. She believed them, and was going to do it.

When she made it to the king, queen, and prince they all gave her a quick bow. Dizzy realized she should probably do the same, so she attempted a curtsy, but since it was something she had only really seen on TV, she had a little trouble.

Cinderella was the first to speak. "Dizzy, thank you so much for coming tonight." She said with a smile gracing her lips. Dizzy realized her mother was wrong, Cinderella was one of the most beautiful women she had ever met, nothing at all like the troll her mother and aunt had described. "When I had imagined you, I was expecting a little girl, but you're really a beautiful young woman."

Dizzy smiled. "Thank you for inviting me, your Highness."

"Oh, no, Dizzy," Cinderella started.

 _Oh, no! what did I do?_ Dizzy panicked.

"Please, you can call me Aunt Cindy." Cinderella said with a smile.

Dizzy's face softened. "Aunt… Aunt Cindy?"

Cinderella smiled and nodded.

"And I'm your Uncle Henry." King Charming said.

"And this," Cinderella motioned to her son, "Is your cousin Chad."

Chad smiled, but it looked fake. "Yes, Dizzy and I have met at Auradon Prep."

"Well, good!" Charming said. "Well, I hate to interrupt the pleasantries, but I'm starved!"

Cinderella rolled her eyes. "Darling, really?"

Dizzy chuckled a little.

"Well, we might as well." Cinderella sighed. "You've ruined the moment anyway."

Charming took Cinderella's arm and led her inside.

Chad came and took Dizzy's arm, trying to act polite. "You may have my parents fooled," he said to her quietly. "But I know what you really are, step-brat."

Dizzy felt the worriedness come back, but she pushed it away and smiled. "I do know who I am, and you're the real step-brat."

Chad's mouth dropped as he stopped in his tracks and let go of Dizzy's arm.

Dizzy just chuckled a little. _Guess that worked…_

* * *

They walked into a grand hall with a large table placed at the end of a staircase. It was covered in foods so delectable, Dizzy would have run over in excitement if she hadn't remembered Evie's instructions in how to act polite.

'No matter what happens or what you see, always stay with the group.' Evie had told her.

Charming helped Cinderella into her seat as Chad helped Dizzy do the same. It was silent for a moment as Chad and Charming took their seats, but Cinderella, who sat on the other end of the table from Dizzy, then broke it. "So, Dizzy, how are you enjoying Auradon so far?"

Dizzy looked to her step-aunt and smiled. "I love it! It's so much more than I could have ever imagined!" Cinderella smiled.

"So, how bad was it on the isle?" Chad asked with a smug look on his face.

"Chad!" Cinderella reprimanded, "You shouldn't ask questions like that."

"Sorry, mom." Chad apologized, but Dizzy could tell he didn't mean it. It was almost as if Chad was trying to act like a gentleman just to fool his parents.

Dizzy smiled, "No, it's ok." She said slowly. "I know the Isle wasn't the best, but it's my home, and I'm ok with it."

Cinderella's face softened when she heard this. "Dizzy, the Isle may have been your home, but we want you to think of Auradon as your home now."

"Yes," Charming added. "And just remember are always welcome in our home."

Dizzy blushed a little. "Thank you."

The servants then came and started serving the food. Dizzy gasped every time they placed something new on her plate, chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, bread, so many things she had never tried before. Dizzy placed her napkin on her lap and took a bite of chicken. "Wow! This is delicious!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Cinderella said.

Dizzy quickly looked up from her plate. "Wait, did you make this?"

"My wife is the best cook there ever was." Charming said.

Cinderella chuckled, "Well, I don't know if I'd say that-"

"Oh, I would, mom," Chad agreed as he took a bite. "You don't know how much I miss your food when I'm at Auradon Prep."

"Speaking of the school, how have you been doing there, Dizzy?" Charming asked.

"Quite well." Dizzy told them. "The classes are very informative and almost everyone has been very nice." _Almost everyone…_

"Good. I'm glad that school's doing so well." Charming said with a smile. "It was a good investment."

Dizzy raised a brow, "How so?"

Cinderella chuckled, "He doesn't like to admit it, but Henry actually helped fund some of the school in its early days."

"It was Adam's idea and I didn't want to rain on his parade." Charming protested.

"And that's one of the reasons I love you." Cinderella said as she leaned over and kissed her husband.

Dizzy smiled and took a bite of her roll.

"Actually, Dizzy, that reminds me of something I wanted to ask you." Cinderella said.

Dizzy looked up, "What?"

"Well, me and Henry were talking and we have decided that we would like you to live here with us when you are not at Auradon Prep."

Dizzy's eyes grew wide, but not exactly in a good way. She was not expecting this. "I- uh-"

"Dizzy," Cinderella interrupted. "We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Yes, it's your decision if you want to take us up on the offer or not." Charming added.

Dizzy nodded, but she was still a little worried. "Ok."

It was quite for a moment until a servant came to Charming and whispered something into his ear. Charming nodded and the servant left. "You'll have to excuse our other son."

"Other son?" Dizzy asked with a brow raised. She then realized for the first time that night that there was seat at the table that was empty.

"Yes." Cinderella said. "He told us he wasn't feeling very well tonight so I told him he could rest awhile and join us for dinner."

"Oh, if he isn't feeling well…" Dizzy tried.

"Oh, no. He's all right." Cinderella assured her with a smile.

"Maybe you've met him, Dizzy." Charming said. "He's been at Auradon Prep the past few days."

Dizzy shrugged. "Maybe, what's his name?"

A voice then cut off the conversation. "Presenting his royal highness, Prince Christopher."

Dizzy turned quickly toward the stairs to see someone she recognized all too well.

"Chris?"

Chris stopped in his tracks as he was coming down the steps when he heard Dizzy call his name. He looked at her face and could see the confusion in it.

Dizzy didn't understand what was happening. Chris looked so different. He was dressed as royalty. He was a prince? Cinderella's son?

Chris made his way to Dizzy with uncertainty in his face. "Dizzy, I-" he tried.

Dizzy shook her head quick and fled from the table, scared and confused.

Chris winced. This is what he had hoped to avoid.

"Chris?" Cinderella asked in a soft voice. "What was that?"

Chris sighed. "The truth just came out."

It was all silent until Chad asked an untimely question,

"Wait, you know her?"


	17. Chapter 16 – Loyalties

**Over 40 Reviews! Thank you, guys, so much for your support and helpful comments. You are the best!**

 **I probably could wait longer to give you the next chapter, but I can't!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Dizzy sat in on the ground of a garden just outside of the castle, sobbing. She had her arms on top of a bench and her head buried inside of them. She looked like her step-aunt the night of the ball after her sisters destroyed her dress. But no fairy godmother could fix this.

Chris lied to her? Why? Why would one of her best friends do this to her?

Chad was still here, and even after she tried to shake him off, he just seemed to keep on messing with her.

Cinderella and Charming wanted her to stay with them? Why? Did they feel sorry for her? Or did they just want to make her work, just like her mother and grandmother did to Cinderella?

And how could she live with Chad? He was relentless. And Chris…

Oh Chris…

That just made her cry more.

Admiia wasn't here to comfort her. Dizzy left her behind. Now, she wished she had brought her.

Dizzy tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, so she took her glasses off and set them next to her on the bench. But the tears kept coming so she buried her head back into her arms.

"Aww, is the little princess sad?" said a voice from behind her.

Dizzy sighed shakily, "G-go away, C-Chad."

"Why? Doesn't the step-brat need a hug?" he asked, mockingly.

"Go away." Dizzy tried again.

"You know you deserve this, right?"

Dizzy almost didn't believe Chad was saying this.

"Your mom did the same types of things to my mom."

"Chad, stop-"

"You look like she did the night they tore her dress and told her she couldn't go to the ball."

"Chad, please stop."

"Why?"

"Because-" Dizzy tried to grab her glasses, when she realized they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" Chad asked.

"Chad, give me my glasses." Dizzy told him. She couldn't see that he had them, but she was sure that was what he was talking about.

Chad didn't answer for a second. "Why?"

"Because," Dizzy stood up from her seat. "I'm not my mom!"

"But you are your mother's daughter." Chad said. He then dropped Dizzy's glasses and stepped right on them, smashing them into pieces.

Dizzy couldn't see it, but she could hear it. Those were her glasses, the ones that helped her see the world. The ones she had made herself. The ones she had just told Evie she loved. Dizzy shrunk back down to the ground in tears.

"I don't know what my mom sees in you." Chad said.

"The same thing I do." Said another voice.

Dizzy looked up with her tear stained eyes. She could not see him very well, but she knew who had just said that.

"Chris? What's up with you?" Chad asked.

"You're what's up." Chris told him. "Why are you picking on Dizzy?"

Chad gave him a look. "What do you mean? Don't you know who she is, Chris? She's the daughter of one of those wicked stepsisters who made mom's life horrible."

"Dizzy is nothing like her mother. While Drizella was mean and thought of no one but herself, Dizzy is the kindest girl I have ever met. She's had so many problems just because her mother was a villain. She has nothing to do with what happened to mom, Chad, and if you look inside yourself you'll know I'm right. So, stay away from Dizzy, Chad, or you won't just have to worry about the just VK's coming after you."

Chad just stood there dumbfounded. "Why are you standing up for her?" he asked with genuine confusion.

Chris smiled. "Because she's my friend. Everyone deserves a chance to prove they aren't their parents, and she already has."

Chad didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just backed up and slowly walked away.

Chris smirked and turned his attention to Dizzy. She was still sitting on the brick ground with a stunned look on her face. He walked over to her and gently helped her to her feet. "Are you ok?' He asked.

Dizzy still was processing what had just happened as she nodded. Chris took her arm and led her to the bench. "I'm sorry about your glasses." He said.

Dizzy looked at him, as much as she could without her glasses. "I-Its ok."

"No, it isn't." Chris said with a little anger in his voice. "Has Chad been like this since you met him?"

Dizzy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know." Dizzy admitted. "I guess I just didn't want to tell you, and I didn't know Chad was your brother."

"Oh, yeah." Chad said quietly.

"Chris, why didn't you tell me Cinderella was your mom? Why did you tell me your parents were just normal people?"

Chris sighed. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me."

Dizzy was confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because of my parents." Chris admitted. "I thought since our parents were enemies, you'd hate me."

Dizzy realized what he meant. "I guess I understand, but you had nothing to worry about." She told him. "When I realized you were Cinderella's son, I ran away because I was confused and I thought you'd hate me."

Chris chuckled, "So we were just afraid of what each other would think."

Dizzy laughed, too. "I guess so."

Chris took her hand. "Dizzy, Chad's the only one in my family who doesn't like you, and I think he's turning around. We love you, and we were all worried about you when you ran out. I really like you Dizzy, and I'm so happy you're my friend."

Dizzy smiled. "I like you, too, Chris, and I think I finally realize your family really does like me and not just luring me into a trap. You guys are more of a family than mine ever was."

"And we want to keep it that way." Chris said. "I am sorry about your glasses though. I wish I could offer you a replacement but I don't think my reading glasses would cut it."

"Wait," Dizzy said. "You have reading glasses?"

Chris chuckled again. "Guilty."

"No, I like it." Dizzy said. "We can be matching when we go to the library."

Dizzy and Chris laughed at that. Dizzy then realized she did have a replacement. "Chris, can you hand me my clutch?" Chris did so and pulled out the glasses Evie had made for her. "I guess I really did need these."

Chris smiled. "We probably should go find my parents. They were pretty worried when you left." He said as Dizzy put on her new glasses.

"Yeah." Dizzy agreed.

Chris held onto Dizzy's hand as they stood from the bench and headed inside.

"I think my parents should hear about Chad's actions. They'd want to." Chris said.

Dizzy smiled.

This was the beginning of something she had never really had before.

A family.


	18. Chapter 17 – Forgiveness

**This is a short chapter but I thought it was a good transition. So, without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Chad William Charming! Why on earth would you do such a thing to Dizzy?"

Cinderella was currently staring her son down with a very angry face. Dizzy and Chris sat on a sofa just outside the room, but they could hear everything that was being said.

"But, mom-"

"Don't 'but, mom' me. No 'but' is going to make this behavior pardonable, young man." Cinderella said in a stern voice. "I just don't know what would come over you to think hurting that poor girl would be ok."

Chad just sat there, not knowing what to say to his mother.

"Well," Cinderella said, voice quieting down, "We will talk about your punishment later. For now, just go to your room."

Chad nodded and headed toward his room. Cinderella sighed and went to the door. "You can come in now." She told the two on the sofa.

Chris stood first and led Dizzy in by the hand. They both sat down across from Cinderella on another couch.

Cinderella sighed. "Dizzy, I would like to apologize for Chad's behavior. I'm so sorry for what he's done to you."

Dizzy nodded, "It's ok." She said quietly.

"No, it's not." Chris said.

"He's right. Dizzy, Chad had no right to treat you like that." Cinderella said. "Let me assure you he's going to be punished for this." She took a breath. "Was this the first time?"

Dizzy shook her head no.

"How long has this been going on?"

"S-since I got to Auradon Prep." Dizzy told her.

Cinderella's face automatically dropped. "That long?" she asked in disbelief.

Dizzy nodded slowly.

"Oh, Dizzy…" Cinderella said in tears. She then came and sat down next to Dizzy and wrapped her arms around her.

Dizzy felt her heart race as Cinderella hugged her. At first, she wanted to run, but then she realized that Cinderella really was a friend. That hug was more genuine than any hug she had ever received from her own mother.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Cinderella asked.

Dizzy was confused. "Forgive you? I always felt I needed you to forgive me."

Cinderella pulled away. "Dizzy, you have nothing I need to forgive you for. You may be your mother's daughter but that has nothing to do with what they did to me."

This is who she needed to hear it from. "So many people told me that, but after today, I think I actually believe it." Dizzy said with a smile.

Cinderella smiled, too, and pulled Dizzy pack into the hug. This time, Dizzy hugged her back.

"I love you, Dizzy."

"I love you, too, Aunt Cindy."

Chris smiled.

Then, the doors flew open. "Ella!"

Cinderella looked up to find Charming at the door with a worried expression on his face. "Henry? What is it?"

"Auradon Prep, it caught on fire!"


	19. Chapter 18 – Malevolence

"Our top story this morning is about the fire that started last night at Auradon Prep. Our sources tell us that the fire was started by none other than King Ben's lady, Mal of the Isle, after turning into a dragon during a date she was having with the King. She seemingly lost control and rampaged across campus, but, thankfully, only minimal danger was inflicted on the school and Lady Mal is currently feeling better. We have also been informed that special precautions are being taken at the prep school to prevent any further problems. We were unable to question Lady Mal on the incident and are currently unable to get any further information on what went down last night. More details will be reported as soon as more information develops."

* * *

"Mal, you need to tell us what happened."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Mal, it's ok."

"No, guys! You don't understand. I almost burnt down Auradon Prep! I could have killed someone."

"But, you didn't-"

"But I could have! What's happening to me?!"

"It's gonna be ok, M. It's going to be ok."

* * *

"Is she gonna be ok?"

Dizzy currently was sitting on her bed, working on a project for a customer, "Well, I don't know." She told Admiia. "They have a magic barrier around her room so she won't transform, but I think she's really shaken up about what she did."

"How much damage to the school was there?" Admiia asked.

"Not much, thankfully. The school's ball is still on for next week." Dizzy said with a smile.

Admiia smiled. "Who are you going with? Chris?" she said with a little chuckle.

Dizzy rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Ad."

A knock came to the door and Dizzy stood up quick and opened it, Admiia vanishing into her bottle.

"Dizzy?" said the boy who stood outside her room.

"Aziz!" Dizzy said with a smile. "What's up?"

Aziz rubbed that back of his neck. "Well, I kinda have a problem…"

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how the school ball is coming up soon."

"Yeah."

"And the guys are supposed to ask the girls by giving them a tiara."

"Yeah, I think it's beautiful." Dizzy said dreamily.

"Well, I don't have a tiara yet-"

"Wait, the dance is in a week and you haven't picked out a tiara yet?" Dizzy said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Aziz said, ashamed. "I was going to but the big tourney game last week took up all my time so I didn't get around to it!"

"I guess I understand that," Dizzy agreed. "But how can I help?"

"I was kinda hoping you could make one for me."

Dizzy's jaw dropped. "Really?"

Aziz smiled. "Yeah, and I bet I'm not the only guy from the tourney team who's gonna need one."

Dizzy's surprised face changed to a big smile. "This is awesome! Well, not about you being late, but the fact that I'm gonna have more customers. So, who's the lucky girl?"

Aziz's smile quickly disappeared. "Well, that's another problem…"

"You don't know?!"

"Sorry, I just haven't had a chance to think about it much."

Dizzy shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll have it done by the time you decide."

Aziz then smiled again. "Thanks, Dizzy. Well, I better get going. See ya."

"See ya." Dizzy said before shutting the door.

"Who was that?" Admiia asked, a smiled gracing her face.

"Oh, that was Aziz, Aladdin's son."

"Boy, he was cute." Admiia said.

Dizzy smirked. "And you tease me for liking someone."

Admiia rolled her eyes. "I gotta talk to him." She said quickly.

"What?!"

Admiia quickly snapped her fingers and change into more modern clothes before rushing out the door with Dizzy quickly following. She quickly caught up with Aziz and smiled.

"You're Aziz, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah that's me."

She sighed in happiness. "Hi."

Aziz raised a brow. "Uh, hi?" when Admiia didn't say anything, he asked, "And you are?"

Admiia's eyes grew. "Oh, I, um. I'm Jasmine!" _Jasmine? Really?_

"Oh, hey, that's my mom's name!"

Admiia laughed a little. "Yeah, I know."

Aziz chuckled. "Yeah I guess everyone dose." Admiia stood there for a moment before he asked, "So, who are your parents?"

 _Oh man…didn't think of that._

She looked over to Dizzy, who was currently face-palming herself, and then turned back to Aziz. "Well, um, not anyone too special. I mean not everyone can have hero parents, am I right?'

Aziz thought about that. "No, I guess you're right."

Admiia smiled.

Aziz smiled back. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Jasmine."

"It was nice to meet you, too." Admiia said, lost in Aziz's eyes.

"See you around." Aziz finished as he started to walk away.

"Yeah," Admiia said dreamily, "See ya."

Dizzy shook her head as she grabbed Admiia's hand and pulled her back to her room.


	20. Chapter 19 - Two 'Dates'

Chapter 19

"You've been in a bottle for a thousand years, why'd you use a fake name?" Dizzy asked.

"I don't know! I guess I've watched to many cliché teen movies." Admiia said with a chuckle.

"And you used his mother's name?"

"It was the first name I could think of!"

Dizzy just shook her head and plopped down on her bed.

"I wonder if he'll ask me to the ball." Admiia said, dreamily.

Dizzy sat up. "Admiia!"

"What? You know he hasn't picked a girl yet." Admiia said. "And, I won't have to buy a dress!" she quickly snapped her fingers and she was dresses in a beautiful bright green dress. "See!"

Then came another knock at the door.

"Seriously!" Admiia exclaimed. "Why? Can't a girl stay out of her bottle for more than ten minutes!"

"Apparently not." Dizzy said with a laugh.

Admiia wasn't too happy about her answer, but she disappeared back into her bottle.

 _I bet it's another guy from the tourney team._ Dizzy thought to herself as she went to the door and opened it.

She was surprised, however, to find Chris.

"Chris?"

"Hey, Dizzy." Chris said with a smile.

Dizzy smiled, too. "Hey, how's your dad doing?"

Chris's smile somewhat diminished. "As good as can be expected. He took the whole fire fiasco a bit hard, but he had a meeting with Ben and King Adam about repairs." He paused for a second. "How's Mal?"

Dizzy sighed. "She's kinda freaking out, but I think she'll be ok." Another pause. "Well, anyway, why'd you stop by?" Dizzy asked, trying to change the subject.

Chris smiled again. "Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask you something."

Dizzy turned up a brow, "Like what to eat for lunch? Believe me, definitely the pizza. No one knows where the meatloaf came from."

Chris laughed. "No, not about lunch."

"Then what?"

"I-It's about the ball."

Dizzy's eyes suddenly grew wide. "The-the ball?"

Chris had a nervous look on his face as he continued. "Would-would you like to go with me?"

"M-me?" Dizzy asked. "B-but, wouldn't you want to have a date?"

Chris chuckled a little. "D-Dizzy, I'd much rather take my cousin and best friend than anybody else."

Dizzy smiled. "Then I'd love to go with you!"

Chris smiled, too. He then pulled from behind his back a beautiful tiara filled with so many different colored stones.

Dizzy's smile grew wider. "Is that for me?"

Chris smiled, "Yeah."

"I love it Chris! Thank you!" Dizzy said as she quickly gave her friend a hug.

Chris hugged her back, but quickly looked at his watch as it beeped. "Oh man," he said as he let go of Dizzy. "My class starts in 3 minutes and I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I'm late."

Dizzy smiled. "Then you better get going."

Chris nodded. "I'll see you later then."

He quickly then took off down the hall. Dizzy stood in the door for a moment before Chris quickly returned. "I forgot to give this to you." He said with a nervous chuckle as he gave her the tiara.

Dizzy laughed, too.

"Ok. Gotta go!" Chris yelled as he took off again.

Dizzy rolled her eyes with a smile as she went back into her room and shut the door.

"You are going with Chris! I knew it!" Admiia yelled.

"Admiia!" Dizzy yelled as she grabbed a pillow and playfully threw it at her friend.

* * *

"So how is she doing?"

Evie sighed at her little sister's question. "Diz, I want to tell you she's fine, but I can't lie to you. She's scared and confused and doesn't understand what's going on."

"Then why did you take me out for ice cream?" Dizzy asked. "Doesn't she need a friend."

Evie chuckled. "Ben's with her right now, and Carlos and Jay insisted I go out to get my mind off it for a bit."

Dizzy smiled. "Well, I'm glad they did cause I got some super exciting news to tell you!"

Evie smiled, too. "What?"

"I have a date to the school ball!"

Evie's smile grew. "That's amazing, Dizzy! Who's the lucky boy?"

"Well, I guess it's not really a 'date' date, but Chris is taking me!" Dizzy said, excitedly. "He even got me a Tiara and everything!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Evie told her. Evie then realized something. "Dizzy, how was last night's dinner with Cinderella? With all the confusion about Mal I never got the chance to ask you."

"It actually went really well." Dizzy said. "It took a few unexpected twists but it all worked out wonderfully!"

Evie raised a brow, "What kind of 'unexpected twists'?"

Dizzy laughed. "Well, when I first go there. I was a bit nervous, and then I realized Chad was going to be there-"

"Did he do anything to you?" Evie interrupted, a bit in a worried tone.

"Not really. He called me a step-brat again, but I just called him one right back."

Evie laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah. Then we started eating supper when Cinderella told me she had another son."

"Cinderella has another son?"

"Would you stop interrupting?" Dizzy said with a laugh. Evie smiled and went back to her cone. "Well, it ended up being Chris!"

"Chris is Cinderella's son?!" Evie asked in shock. Dizzy nodded. "Like, he's Chad's brother?" Dizzy nodded again. "Oh wow."

"I was so shocked and confused that I ran away from them. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me to stay with them the whole time."

Evie smiled. "It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing. Then what happened?"

"Well, I ran to a garden outside the castle and cried for a bit before Chad came and bullied me again. He did his normal routine, up until I tried to stand up to him. The, he broke my glasses."

"Oh, Dizzy…"

"Then Chris came to my rescue. He told Chad to leave me alone and talked some sense into him. Chris comforted me and he told his mother about what Chad had done."

"I bet she was not happy about that."

"She wasn't." Dizzy said. "She gave him a talking to and sent him to his room."

Evie smiled. "Sounds to me like a successful evening."

"She also invited me to live with them while I wasn't at school." Dizzy added.

Evie wasn't a bit surprised at hearing that, that definitely sounded like Cinderella. "What did you tell her?"

Dizzy shrugged. "I didn't really answer her. With everything that happened, I really couldn't make a decision, but I think next time I see her, I'm gonna say yes."

"Even with Chad there?" Evie said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. I can stand up to him now, and I have Chris to help me. I now know Aunt Cindy loves me and I know she will love me no matter what."

Evie smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out." But then her smile disappeared. "I just hope everything works out for Mal."

* * *

 **Just to let you know, when I originally added Chris to my story, I totally did not realize he was Dizzy's step-cousin! I knew Chad was but I totally overlooked Chris was. When I finally realized this, I actually was not sure what to do. Chris and Dizzy were my OTP!**

 **Also, I am planning to go in depth about Mal's condition in a new story called** ** _Malevolence_** **, that I plan to write after I finish this story!** ** _Dizzy Spinning Endlessly_** **will tell us what is happening to her and how it will affect the everyone, but if you want to hear about more details about this part from Mal and the VK's perspective, look forward to** ** _Malevolence_** **!**


	21. Chapter 20 – Apology

Lightning flashed against the red sky as the wind blew wickedly.

"So," said a voice, "this is it?"

"It- It can't be." Said another. "There has to be something we can do."

"There isn't. This is the end."

"There is one thing. I have to fight my mom."

* * *

A knock on the door shook Dizzy from her daydreaming. She was thinking about the dream she had last night, the same one she had had before. It was so creepy and strange, and why did she have it twice?

She looked at the door quick and yelled, "Come in!" as she went back to her work on Aziz's tiara.

"Do you have time to make another one?" said a voice, that sounded a bit quiet.

Dizzy looked up to see who was at the door…

"Chad." She said in a bit of an angry voice.

"Dizzy, just hear me out-" Chad started.

"I don't want to hear it." Dizzy said, going back to her project.

"I know, I don't deserve for you to listen to me, but please just give me a chance." Chad pleaded.

Dizzy rolled her eyes and looked at him, annoyance all over her face. "What?"

Chad looked away for a moment, like he was ashamed, but then he looked back at Dizzy. "I- I just want to say sorry for the way I've treated you."

Dizzy laughed, "You expect me to believe that?"

Chad winced. "No, not really. But, Dizzy, it's true!"

Dizzy just rolled her eyes, again, and went back to her work.

Chad sighed and walked over to Dizzy's work table. He bent down and looked into her eyes, even though she kept working, pretending he wasn't there. "Dizzy, my mom had a long talk with me and she's helped me see that I was wrong. Just because you are Drizella's daughter and Lady Tremaine's granddaughter doesn't mean you are like them, or have anything to do with the way they treated my mom. I was so wrong to do all those things to you that you didn't deserve. I know you don't want to hear me, but I mean it when I say that I am so sorry for what I have done to you."

Dizzy tried to continue her work and ignore him, but something in his words told her he wasn't lying.

But she was just too angry at him to forgive him. So, she stayed quiet.

Chad sighed. "I understand." He stood up and went to the door. He stopped quick before leaving and turned back to Dizzy. "I need a tiara for Audrey, if you want some extra cash." He said quietly. Then, he left.

Dizzy looked to the door as it shut, and broke down in sobs.

* * *

After an entire school day of feeling rotten, Dizzy found herself alone in her room. She had tried to talk to Evie about Chad's 'apology' but she was too busy with Mal and Admiia was off 'stalking' Aziz. Dizzy tried to put Chad out of her mind but it just would not leave her alone.

As she worked on one of the ten tiara's she was finishing up, a knock came to the door. "Come in." she said softly, not really in the mood for any visitors. As the door opened, she looked up to see her Aunt looking at her with a smile. "Aunt Cindy!" she said with a little smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually came for a couple reasons." Cinderella said as she shut Dizzy's door. "First of all, I can to finish Chris's registration into Auradon Prep."

"Chris is coming to school here?" Dizzy asked with excitement.

Cinderella's signature smile grew. "Yes. They are opening an elementary and middle school program and Chris has been checking it out the last couple of days."

"So that's why he was here." Dizzy realized.

"Exactly." Cinderella confirmed. "You and Chris are the first of hopefully many children to benefit from this new program." She then paused for a second. "I also came to check up on you."

Dizzy was confused. "Me? Why?"

"With everything that happened on Tuesday night, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Dizzy tried her best to smile. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Cinderella's smile faded. "Are you sure, Dizzy? You don't seem fine."

Dizzy sighed. "I'm ok." She said. "It's just, Chad came by and apologized today."

Cinderella took a seat next to her niece. "And?"

"And, I don't know if he meant it or not."

Cinderella sighed in understanding.

"I-I don't mean I don't trust you, Aunt Cindy. I just-"

"Don't know if he means it after everything he's done to you?" Cinderella finished.

Dizzy nodded. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Dizzy." Cinderella said. "After everything that happened, forgiveness isn't easy, believe me, I know. When your Aunt Anastasia apologized to me, I didn't want to listen or believe her. After everything she, Drizella, and her mother had done to me, I didn't think they deserved forgiveness, but then I realized she was truly sorry for what she did and I did forgive her along with the rest of your family."

"But, if she apologized, why is she on the Isle?" Dizzy asked.

Cinderella sighed. "I wish I knew." She said with small tears filling her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked at Dizzy. "Dizzy, I talked to Chad about his actions after you left. He explained to me why he did those things to you and I told him why he was wrong, and I know it will be hard to believe, but I know he feels bad about it. I know he was sincere about his apology."

Dizzy looked into Cinderella's eyes.

"And I know, you don't want to forgive him and I know it's hard, but at least think about it, OK?"

Dizzy nodded.

* * *

Chad sat in the library with a book of the history of his father's kingdom and his mother's heritage. He had heard many of these stories before, but he seemed to be learning much more when he read them himself.

"That will be $30, Mr. Charming."

Chad quickly looked up from his book to see his step-cousin holding out a beautiful pink and blue tiara out to him. He slowly reached out and took it from the girl's hand. He looked at it in awe "Wow, Dizzy, this is amazing."

Dizzy smiled. "I hope Audrey will like it."

Chad looked back at Dizzy. "She'll love it."

Dizzy slowly sunk into the chair that sat across from Chad's. "Chad, I-"

"No, Dizzy, it's ok. I understand you not forgiving me." Chad said quietly. "I did something horrible and don't deserve forgiveness. I don't know how I'll ever live up to my mother."

"Chad." Dizzy said, "I do forgive you."

Chad looked at Dizzy, a bit confused.

Dizzy smiled. "You made a mistake. Everybody does, and I'd be just like my mother if I didn't forgive you for it."

Chad's face brightened. "I promise I'll change, Dizzy. I don't want to be mean and proud anymore. I want to be more like my mom and dad, and be the king my kingdom deserves, and the cousin you deserve."

"I'm sure you will, Chad." Dizzy held her hand out to Chad. "Friends?"

Chad smiled. "Friends." He said as he took her hand. "Even more, family."


	22. Chapter 21 – Wish

**Disclaimer: Just to let you guys know, Chris and Dizzy's relationship is just as best friends. They will not be dating or getting married or anything like that. I just wanted you all to know that. I was thinking about this and I felt like I didn't make this clear enough. Hope that clears the air! Well, enjoy this new chapter.**

All that night and throughout the next day, Dizzy's step felt lighter now knowing Chad was her friend. The world seemed brighter and everything was sunny, well as long as she did not think about Mal…

The VK's had finally gotten Mal to leave her room but only with a pendant that blocked her magic so she wouldn't change into her dragon form. The VK's also promised her no one would crowd her with questions. Dizzy wasn't sure how she was, considering she hadn't seen Mal since the incident.

Admiia was on her own, getting to know Aziz better. Dizzy had to smile at the thought, Admiia was actually really good with guys considering she was trapped inside that bottle for so long. Dizzy just assumed she had seen enough movies to know what _not_ what to do.

As Dizzy sat at her desk in her room, working on homework, her name was called over the loud speaker, calling her to Fairy Godmother's office. So, she headed there.

"Dizzy! We have a surprise for you." Fairy Godmother smiled as Dizzy entered the office. Cinderella sat in the chair opposite to her Godmother.

Dizzy turned up a brow, but she was excited. "What?"

"Well, it's been a few weeks since you came here." Cinderella said. "So, we thought you would enjoy seeing your family."

Dizzy's expression then turned a bit shocked. See her family? Was that a good thing?

Cinderella saw the shock on her niece's face and frowned. "Dizzy, if you don't want to see them, you don't have to."

Dizzy quickly shook her head. "No, I do." She didn't have time to weigh the reasons. She did want to see them. They were her family after all.

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Alright." She then turned to the TV and turned it on.

There, on the screen, stood Drizella, Anastasia, and Lady Tremaine.

Cinderella winced once, very quickly, at seeing her 'family' after so long.

"Dizzy! Is that you?" Drizella asked.

Dizzy smiled, "Yeah, Mom, it's me!"

"What is up with your outfit?" Drizella mocked. Dizzy looked down at her dress and frowned, it was one of the dresses Evie and she had made, and she loved it. "It looks the like you went to a dumpster and pulled out the ugliest thing you could."

Cinderella could see Dizzy's saddened expression and interrupted that thought. "Step-mother," she greeted, "Step-sisters."

All of the Tremaine's faces went sour, "Cinderella." They all sneered together.

"How are you?" Cinderella asked in a sweet voice.

"How do you think?!" Dizrella pretty much yelled.

"The Isle isn't a place where you are thriving." Lady Tremaine added.

"And you took our only help!" Drizella said looking at Dizzy.

Cinderella felt anger start to well up inside her at that remark. "Dizzy is your daughter, Drizella." She said putting an arm around the girl. "She isn't your maid. You may have not realized that when I was around, but I will not let you do the same thing to her."

Drizella's face softened for a moment, almost like she felt bad, but it quickly disappeared as her mother started, "I will not have you talk that way to my daughter, Cinderella! We have been through much more than you think we have done to you and we want our girl back!"

"You will not get her back. She's happy here." Cinderella told them.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about." Lady Tremaine said. She then promptly turned the TV off.

Cinderella, a bit in shock at the sudden cut off looked down at her niece. "Dizzy," she asked, "Are you all right?"

Dizzy nodded a little, "Yeah," she said, "Yeah, I-I just think I need a little time by myself."

And with that, she left.

Cinderella sighed and sat down in her chair. "What have I done?"

Fairy Godmother came and put her arm around her, "You didn't know that was going to happen, Cindy."

"But I feel like I should have." Cinderella countered quietly. "They have always been like that."

"But who knew they were the same way to their own?"

* * *

Dizzy lay on her bed and sobbed. Her mother wasn't even a little happy to see her. She didn't ask how she was doing or how she liked it. She only wanted her to come back and go back to the way things were, and Dizzy didn't want to. Dizzy was fine back on the Isle, but it wasn't the same as Auradon. Here, she was free and happy. She could be who she was always meant to be and thrive in the world.

Why couldn't her mother see that?

As she sniffled on the bed, Admiia came into the room. "Dizzy! Aziz is a doll! He took me out for ice cream and pizza! How sweet is that?" She said with a smile on her face. Then she saw her friend laying on her bed and crying. She automatically ran to her and kneeled next to her. "Dizzy, what's wrong?"

"I wish my mother loved me!" Dizzy cried.

Admiia was confused, "What?"

"Cin-Cinderella and I just video ch-chatted with my f-f-family. My mom doesn't love me." Dizzy said in between sobs.

"Dizzy," Admiia said softly, "I-I'm so sorry."

Then, it dawned on Dizzy. She sat up. "Admiia, I-I realize what I want more than anything. I want my mother to love me. That's my wish, Admiia! I wish that my mother loved me!"

Shock filled Admiia's face, but also a bit of sadness. "Diz, I-I can't."

Dizzy raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I can't grant your wish. It's against the laws of a genie. I can't make anyone fall in love with you, even your mother." Admiia told her with a solemn face, "I'm sorry."

Dizzy realized what she was saying, and went back to the bed.

"Dizzy, can you forgive me?" Admiia said.

Dizzy nodded. "Yeah, it's not your fault."

Admiia tried to smile, but it didn't come.

But a knock came to the door.

"It will be all right, Dizzy." Admiia said quick before disappearing.

"Dizzy, are you ok?" Cinderella asked as she came into Dizzy's room.

Dizzy tried to nod but it wasn't very convincing.

Cinderella made her way to Dizzy's bed and took a seat. "I am so sorry, Dizzy. I had no idea anything like that was going to happen or I wouldn't have done it."

Dizzy sat up slowly, "It's ok, you didn't know."

"No. Dizzy, it isn't ok. No one should treat you like that, especially your own family." Cinderella said with a sigh. "You sadly remind me of what my life was like before the ball, and I promised myself I wouldn't let anything like that happen again."

"But you didn't know." Dizzy said. "You couldn't change what you didn't know about."

Cinderella sighed "I can't change the way your mother feels about you, but I want to try and make up what she lacks." Cinderella said with a few tears in her eyes. "Dizzy, I really want you to live with us."

Dizzy looked Cinderella. She had almost forgotten about her aunt's offer.

"When my father died, Lady Tremaine was the only family I had left. I had nowhere else to go to take me away from that place. You do have somewhere else to go, me. Me, Uncle Henry, Chad, and Chris. We love you and want you to be happy. So, Dizzy, please let us try to make up for what you haven't had."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Dizzy said.

"The only thing you have to say is yes." Cinderella said with a smile.

Dizzy smiled, too. "Yes. Yes!" She then collapsed into Cinderella's waiting arms.

Cinderella could feel the tears in her eyes. "I love you, Dizzy."

"I love you, too, Aunt Cindy."


	23. Chapter 22 – Mal's Confusion

**I return! I've had a little problem with my laptop so I was a bit apprehensive about using it but I hope I have gotten out of my brief hiatus.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to favorite and/or follow this story. I'd also like to that those who have reviewed. The I look forward to reading them and they are amazing!**

 **Something VERY IMPORTANT I would like to address before you read this chapter is that I changed something from the previous chapter. DIZZY IS NO LONGER GOING TO BE** **ADOPTED BY CINDERELLA. I realized that this wasn't the way I wanted the story to go so I changed it.**

 **Dizzy will only be living with the Chamings now.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"How many in your party?"

Evie smiled at the waitress. "Five."

The waitress, on the other hand, did not smile back. She actually looked like she hated her job. "This way, please."

Dizzy chuckled as the waitress led them to an empty table. "She seems really happy she works here." she whispered to Evie.

Evie laughed, too. "She isn't. Her mom makes her work here."

"Who's her mom?"

"Tiana."

As Evie and Dizzy sat down the waitress gave them the menus. "I'll be back in a few to get your order."

"Thanks, Tara." Evie said. Tara, the waitress, just scoffed and walked off. As she did, Carlos showed up.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted as he sat down beside Dizzy. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad." Dizzy smiled.

"Except for the fact that you were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago." Evie added.

Carlos sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Dude held me up with some long conversation about what dog food tasted like."

Evie laughed, "It's ok. I'm just messing with you."

Dizzy raised a brow. "When is that truth gummy gonna wear off?"

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really get a chance to ask Mal about that."

Just as he said her name, Mal, accompanied by Jay, entered. Jay was leading Mal in, who looked shy and withdrawn.

"The last guests are here!" Jay said with a smile.

"Great!" Evie said. "Come on and take a look at the menu! Tara will be back any minute to take our order."

Jay took Mal's coat as she sat down in the seat across from Evie and placed it behind her. "Mal was being a pile of lazy bones today," Jay griped playfully as he sat down. "I went to get her, and she was still in bed!"

"You'd be the same way if you were a monster." Mal said quietly.

Evie just tried to ignore what her best friend just said. "Look! They have strawberry pancakes, Mal! I bet they are amazing!"

Dizzy could tell Mal was still scared and confused about the whole 'Dragon' thing. Mal was not acting like herself and that made Dizzy really concerned for her friend.

With that, Tara came back to the table. "Alright, what can I get for ya?"

Evie was the first to speak up. "I'll take a Cesar salad with a bit of nuts and croutons."

"I'll have the sprinkled pancakes." Dizzy said.

"Four pieces of meat lover's pizza." Carlos added. The rest of the VK's looked at him. "What?" he asked, "I'm a going boy."

Jay shook his head. "I'll take a 'Everything Goes' burger."

Tara finished writing that up and looked to Mal. "And how 'bout you?"

"I'm not hungry." Mal said, refusing to make eye contact.

"She'll take the strawberry pancakes!" Evie cut in. Mal looked at her with the look of 'do I have to?' in her eyes.

"Alright." Tara said. "Be out in a few."

As she left, Evie sighed. She reached her hand across the table and placed it on Mal's. "Are you ok?"

Mal looked at her, "I-I, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Y-yeah."

All was silent for a moment.

"Ok, everyone, stop." Carlos said. Everyone looked at him. "We all know something's wrong, but what do we do when something like this happens?"

"Destroy it?" Jay guessed. Evie gave him a look as Mal shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, sorry."

"We figure it out." Evie said as she squeezed Mal's hand assuredly.

"And even if it scares us," Carlos added, "We stick together."

Mal looked as if she did not believe them. "Guys," she said softly, "I know you think we can do anything, but even I don't understand what's happening to me."

"M, we know that-"

"I-I went to a class today, guys. I tried to act like everything was ok, and it worked for a little while. But you should have seen their faces. Everyone in that class was scared that I was going to hurt them." Mal could feel herself start to choke up. "G-G-Guys, I'm not the only one who thinks I'm a monster!" And with that, Mal stood from the table and left the room.

Evie sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

"No." Jay interrupted, "We all should."

* * *

The first one to find Mal was actually Dizzy. The restaurant they had met at wasn't far from the school so they all split up to look for her.

Dizzy found her in the school's art room, painting a large canvas. This was actually a place Dizzy found herself coming to once and a while when she was alone or confused. It always seemed to help her feel better if she was painting or making something.

Mal's painting, or portrait, was of a huge dragon. Purple and green covered most of the canvas but it also had hints of back and gold. Dizzy knew why this was Mal's subject. It _was_ Mal. She was so obsessed with what had happened to her, Mal would never be able to let it go until she figured out what was happening to her…

That was it!

"Hey, Mal." Dizzy said to her.

Mal turned quickly, "Oh, hey, Dizzy."

"Whatcha working on?" Dizzy asked, even though she already knew.

Mal laughed. "Well, I'll give you three guesses."

Dizzy laughed, too. Silence washed over them for a few seconds before Dizzy asked, "You're not ok, are you?"

Mal then sighed, "Heh, no." She paused. "No, I'm not ok. I'm just so scared of what's happening to me. I've always been in control of what I could do, but now I can't, and it definitely scares me."

Dizzy walked up and sat down at a desk near Mal's portrait. "Well, I wasn't at the cotillion, or at the school on Tuesday, but I have seen the footage and I can see why you're scared at what you could do." Mal chuckled in agreement. "But I don't think that should stop you."

Mal raised a brow in confusion. "What?"

"I think if you're scared of what could happen, you should try to figure out what did happen, and why it happened." Dizzy explained.

"But, Diz, I don't know what happened." Mal told her.

"Then you should find out. Talk to Fairy Godmother or look in your spell book. There has to be an answer somewhere."

Mal stayed quiet as she thought about what Dizzy was saying. She had not thought about that before.

"You can't stay scared and confused forever, Mal." Dizzy said, "That isn't who you are. You may not be able to control this power yet, but at least control what you do about it."

After a moment of thought, Mal smiled. "You're right." She walked to Dizzy as she stood up. Mal threw her arm over Dizzy's shoulder. "Come on, kid. Let's find the others. We've got a dragon to slay."

Dizzy looked up to Mal, a bit of concern on her face.

Mal laughed. "Just a figure of speech."


	24. Chapter 23 – Meet Admiia

"I had a really good time with you today, Jasmine."

Admiia smiled. "I had a really good time, too."

Aziz blushed a little. "Jasmine, I have an important question to ask you." He let go of her hand and stepped in front of her. "I-I was wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Admiia asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the school ball with me." He said. Admiia had to keep herself from screaming. "I know it's a little late to be asking but I just wanted to be sure you were the girl I wanted to take and now I know but I understand if you don't want- "

Admiia kissed him quickly on the cheek, and that stopped his rambling. "I'd love to go to the ball with you."

Aziz smiled wide. "Gr-Great."

Admiia sniffled a laugh. He reminded her so much of his father when he was that age, but at least he did not hide his true self away from her like Aladdin had done to Jasmine… what she was doing to him…

She quickly shook it off as Aziz said. "Well, I should go. Tourney practice is in 3 minutes."

Admiia nodded. "Yeah, I've got to go help a friend with a project."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Aziz said as he started walking away.

"See yah." Admiia waved, and with that, she ran to Dizzy's room.

* * *

"So, she's doing better?"

Dizzy nodded. "A lot better, even better than better, she's actually leading the charge!"

Chris raised a brow. "What?"

Dizzy laughed. "Well, she's off with the other VK's and Ben trying to figure out what going on with her magic."

"And you didn't go with?" Chris asked.

"I tried." Dizzy sighed, plopping back in her seat, "But they told me to stay here and research, and Evie asked me to help her out with her orders for the ball."

"Sounds like fun." Chris joked.

"Believe me, it's not." Dizzy said. "I'd much rather be at the museum with the rest of them than stuck in my room."

"Sorry, Dizzy." Chris tried. "I'm not sure how to help."

Dizzy gave him a look. "You do the research."

Chris laughed. "Nice try, but no."

"DIZZY!" yelled Admiia as she opened the door, "You won't believe what Aziz asked me!"

Dizzy's eyes grew when she realized it was her friend coming in. The one no one was supposed to know about!

"It was amazing! I didn't even have to use my last wish on h-." Admiia stopped in her tracks when she saw the visitor sitting at the sofa with Dizzy. Then, she realized she had made a mistake. "Hi." She said slowly. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Dizzy took a breath. "Uh, it's ok." She tried.

"Yeah, actually, I have stuff I should get to." Chris said, standing from his seat.

"Ok." Dizzy said. "I'll see you later than."

"See ya, Dizzy." He said as he went to the door. He stopped at Admiia. "It was nice to meet you-." He stopped, waiting for a name.

"Uh, Jasmine." Admiia lied.

Dizzy sighed. "Admiia."

Admiia's eyes grew wide as she stared at Dizzy.

"You have two names?" Chris asked.

"No." Dizzy said as she walked over to Chris. She shut the door and took Chris's hand. They went back to the sofa. "Chris, you're my best friend, and I can't keep secrets from you anymore."

"Dizzy." Admiia said in a very panicked tone.

"And Admiia is a genie I found on one of my first days here at Auradon Prep."

That surprised Chris. "Really?"

"You were supposed to keep that a secret!" Admiia said.

"But I can't keep it from everyone, Ad." Dizzy said. "Especially Chris."

Admiia grabbed Dizzy's hand and pulled her away. "Diz, it wasn't just to protect me. It was to protect you, too. Don't you remember what I told you."

"I know." Dizzy said. "I shouldn't tell anyone cause they will only want the wish, but, Ad, I trust Chris."

Admiia sighed.

Chris had made his way to the girl's huddle. "Admiia." He said, getting her attention. "I don't really know why your so adamant about Dizzy telling people about you, but please believe me when I say you can trust me."

Dizzy smiled. "See," she said. "I told ya!"

Admiia took a breath. "Ok. I can try."

Dizzy's smile grew. "Ok, at least we don't have to be _so_ sneaky."

"Diz, I have to ask. What have you wished for so far?" Chris asked with a grin on his face.

Dizzy shrugged. "Nothing yet."

Chris was confused. "Seriously? Nothing? Why?"

"Well," Dizzy tried.

"I only have one wish left in me." Admiia admitted.

"She only can grant three wishes before she turns into a human like us. And someone has already used the first two." Dizzy explained.

"Well, that's kinda a rip off." Chris complained. "So, you really only get one shot?"

Dizzy nodded. "That's why I haven't wish of anything yet. I have to think of the perfect wish."

"I guess I understand that." Chris said.

With that, Dizzy's cell went off. She quickly picked up when she saw Evie's name flash across the screen. "Hey, Evie! Find anything?"

'That's the thing, Diz. We may have found something, but it doesn't make much sense.' Evie said from the other side of the phone.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dizzy asked.

A small happy chuckle was heard, then, 'Just keep at it, Diz. We'll have this all hopefully figured out soon. Love you, sweety.'

"Love you, too, Evie." Dizzy said before hanging up.

"Anything new?" Admiia asked.

"She said they found something, but it didn't make sense." Dizzy told her.

"Wait." Chris said. "I don't want you to feel like this has to be your wish, Dizzy, but why don't you wish to help Mal?"

Dizzy was silent for a moment. "I've thought about it before, but I never was really able to know if that was what I was supposed to do. I mean on one hand, I know I could really help Mal out by solving her problems, but one the other, what if this is happening to her because of something really important that we'll miss if I do."

Chris sighed. "To bad you can't wish to know the perfect wish."

Dizzy laughed. "That's a good one!"

Chris laughed, too.

But Admiia did not. Something was wrong, she just did not know what.


	25. Chapter 24 - On the Horizon

Chapter 24 - On the Horizon

 **Hey guys!**

 **First I'd like to take a moment to tell you that** _Dizzy Spinning Endlessly_ **is almost done! I'm not sure if this is good or bad news considering everything that has happened these past four months. I'm hoping you enjoyed this ride as much as I did and I'm so thankful that you've have stuck with me this long.**

 **I plan for this story to have about 4 to 5 more chapters in it after this one where we find out what is happening to Mal, see the ball, and find out what Dizzy's wish will be!**

 **Also, I would like to know what you guys would like to see me write next! My other story,** _If You're Alone Onstage,_ **is also almost complete which means my main two projects will be done, which also means I need a new story to take up my time ;) So, should I work on** _Malevolence,_ **start a brand new story, or try some original stories (these would be view-able on my Wattpad 'OneSunnyDays')? PLEASE let me know what you think!**

 **I'd also like to ask you to review. I would really like to get this story to 100 reviews by the time this story closes out and I would really appreciate the feedback.**

 **If your read all this 'Author's Notes' you get double points!**

 **Alright, onto the story!**

Chapter 24

* * *

Lightning flashed against the red sky as the wind blew wickedly.

"So," said a voice, "this is it?"

"It- It can't be." Said another. "There has to be something we can do."

"There isn't. This is the end."

"There is one thing. I have to fight my mom."

* * *

"And I have no idea what it means."

Evie put a hand to her chin. "Was there anything else to your dream besides the voices?"

Dizzy sadly shook her head. "Nope. It's completely black."

"Hmm." Evie then sat back in her chair. "That is a strange dream, and to have it three times is a bit unnerving." She then shook it off and smiled at her friend. "It's probably just a coincidence, or maybe something you ate." She laughed playfully.

Dizzy shrugged. "I guess, but, it's just so odd."

Dizzy and Evie were currently sitting in Evie's room, waiting for Mal and the boys to show up. Evie sat at her work table, mending a dress for the ball the next night while Dizzy was working on a bracelet for the same reason. With all the craziness going on with Mal, it was hard to believe the ball was so close.

"How's Adella's dress coming?" Dizzy asked.

Evie stopped sewing for a moment and held up the dress. "Not too bad." She said with a smile. "It's definitely gonna make her look like a mermaid."

Dizzy laughed. "Good! She did want to look like her mom."

"The VK's are here!" announced Jay as he, Carlos, and Mal walked into the room.

"Hey guys!" Dizzy smiled.

"Did you find anything new?" Evie asked.

Mal shook her head.

"Nope." Carlos said, taking off his backpack and setting it to the side.

"No sign of Maleficent." Jay said, flopping into a chair.

Dizzy's eyes grew wide. "Wait, what?! Maleficent?"

"Oh, doesn't she know?" Carlos asked Evie.

Evie shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't get the chance."

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Dizzy asked, forgetting about the bracelet she was working on.

Mal sighed. She walked over to Dizzy and sat down next to her. "Dizzy, when I left Auradon to go to the Isle, I made a huge mistake." She said in a small voice. "I was hurt and confused, and I didn't understand how I could live here surrounded by all this good when all I wanted was to be me."

"But," Dizzy asked. "How was that a mistake?"

"Well, leaving wasn't the real mistake. When I gathered my things to leave, I took my mother from her cage and took her with me. She stayed in a box in my backpack but with everything went down with Uma, I forgot about her.

"So, what does that mean?" Dizzy asked.

"Maleficent is missing." Jay told her

Mal slowly nodded.

"M," Evie said. "It's not your fault, I told you that."

Mal nodded. "I know. I just- I just wish I never took her out of that stupid terrarium in the first place."

"Wait." Dizzy said. "What are we so worried about? I mean, isn't she just a lizard? Why are we so concerned about her?"

Mal took a deep breath. "Dizzy, do you remember my mother?"

Dizzy raised a brow, a bit confused by her question. "Of course, who doesn't?"

"No, I mean, do you remember the stories about her. Not about her being mean to children, not about her roaming the streets of the Isle with an evil glint in her eye. I mean the real stories. The ones where she burnt down homes, rampaged across the world, and where she cursed Sleeping Beauty, just because her parents didn't invite her to their daughters christening."

Mal stopped for a second and looked to Dizzy with a look of pure sincerity in her eyes. "My mother is evil, and even as that tiny lizard, she's still evil. And she will not stop until she figures out how to break that spell over her."

"Mal," Evie had stood from her seat and was now kneeling next to her friend. "What did Fairy Godmother tell you? She said that your mother shrunk to the size of the love in her heart, and you know as well as I do that it will take her a long time to love. And when she does, she won't be evil anymore."

"But, how do we know that's the only way?"

* * *

Admiia sat next to the window in Dizzy's room. While it was calm and peaceful outside, something was coming, but she just could not figure out what. She sighed.

Dizzy then entered, a bag full of stuff in her hands, but Admiia did not remove her eyes from the world outside. "Hey, Ad!" Dizzy greeted. "Boy, have I got a lot of stuff to finish before tomorrow! I don't know how I'll get it done in time." When her friend didn't respond, Dizzy set her things down and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Admiia shrugged. "I-I don't know. I really don't know, but I can just feel something's going to happen."

"How?"

"I guess genies just have a sixth sense."

"That doesn't make any sense." Dizzy said.

"Well, neither does the 'three wish limit', but yet here we are."

Dizzy chuckled, "True." They were silent a moment before Dizzy asked, "Are you annoyed at me for not coming up with a wish yet?"

Admiia then turned to her friend. "Why would you ask that?"

Dizzy shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I've just heard Aladdin's story to many times. His Genie was so excited to be free and I guess I just assumed you'd be the same way."

Admiia smiled. "I guess in some ways I'm excited to be free, being able to go places by myself, not being attached to the bottle, hopefully be able to forget about my past, but, I think in some other ways, I'll miss it. I mean, having the power to do whatever someone wants-"

"You know, besides the genie rules." Dizzy laughed.

"True." Admiia conceded. "But, it just is something not everyone gets to experience, and even with what happened with my first two wishes, I'm glad I got to experience it."

Dizzy smiled. "Well, I hope I make your last wish make it that much better."

Admiia smiled. "What ever you wish for will make it so much better."


	26. Chapter 25 – So Close

Chapter 25 – So Close

"Girl, you look absolutely fabulous!"

Mal blushed. "E, you say that every time you do me up."

Evie chuckled. "Are you saying I should congratulate myself? Well then," Evie then turned to her mirror. "Evie, you did a wonderful job." She complemented her reflection.

Then, Mal laughed. "You look killer too, E." But after that, Mal stayed silent.

Evie finished putting on her makeup and turned to her friend. Mal was looking out the window, a look of sadness on her face. "M," Evie said, getting the girl to look at her. "You gonna be ok?"

Mal gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Evie sighed as she came to sit next to her. "I know there's not much I can say to let you know that everything is going to be ok, but I really want you to have a good time tonight. So, just push your mom out of your mind, and focus on me, Ben, the guys, Diz, we are all here for you."

Mal nodded, and turned her head back to the window. It was dark out for a September night, but everything was peaceful. Mal smiled, "You're right, E. So, I'll try."

"That's my girl." Evie said as she gave her a quick hug.

"Evie! I think I'm done!" Yelled a voice from the bathroom.

Evie smiled wide. "My greatest creation is almost ready!" She said excitedly to Mal. "Come on out, Dizzy!" she called to the girl.

After a moment, a stunning little Dizzy came from the bathroom, dressed in a one of the kind white splatter-painted ball gown. Her make-up had already been done by Evie and Mal actually did her hair.

Evie put a hand to her mouth in awe. "Dizzy! You look so amazing!"

Dizzy blushed, "Thanks."

"You are totally gonna sweep some boys off their feet tonight!" Evie squealed.

"Evie!" Dizzy tried.

"So, I got a phone call a little while ago, and guess who's gonna pick you up."

Dizzy gave Evie a look. "Chris? Evie, I know. He did invite me."

"No, I meant who's taking you in their limo."

Dizzy raised a brow. "Who takes a limo from here to the gymnasium?"

Evie laughed. "Well, Chad told me that you, him, Chris, and Audrey were going to all go together!"

Dizzy's face turned sour. "What?"

Then, it was Evie's turn to raise a brow. "What? I thought you and Chad were friends now."

"No, we are. I was more reacting to Audrey."

Mal laughed while Evie rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry about her. Maybe Chad's new attitude will wear off on her."

"Good luck to that!" Mal said.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Dizzy exclaimed. "I left my purse in my room. I gotta go. The ball starts in only a half an hour!"

* * *

Admiia sat at her window again. She was all dressed for the ball, but something called her back to her watch. Something wasn't right; she just couldn't put her finger on it. The thing her mind constantly went back to, was the fact that she had been lying to Aziz about who she was.

She knew that it was not the right thing to do and that he had every right to know who she was, but, what if he decided he only wanted her last wish? The thought killed her to think he would do that but, power makes everyone act in ways they never thought they would.

But did that matter? If he really would only want her for that last wish, wouldn't that be good to know now? Know that he was fickle?

Everything inside Admiia wanted to keep it from him, except that one part of her who wanted to know the truth, wanted to really see if he loved her.

As a knock came to the door, Admiia sighed. This was it.

"Come in." She said.

Aziz slowly opened the door with a smile on his face. "Jasmine, you ready for an awesome night?" he asked. But when he saw he solemnly looking out the window, his tone changed. "Hey, Jas, you all right?"

Admiia sighed. "Aziz, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Did I do something?" Aziz asked. "Did I wear the wrong color?"

Admiia let out a little laugh but kept her eyes on the window. "No, just- please come here."

Aziz slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Jas?"

Admiia felt a tear fall down her face. "That's just it. You calling me Jasmine. It's all wrong."

Aziz raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Aziz," Admiia said as she stood. "My name's not Jasmine."

"What?"

"My name's Admiia, and, and I'm a genie."

Aziz just sat there for a moment. Admiia couldn't bring herself to look at his face.

"You're a genie? Like the 'Three wish' kind? Like my father had?"

Admiia nodded. "W-well, pretty much."

Aziz was now thoroughly confused. "But," he said as he stood, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I just didn't know how'd you'd react." Admiia said, wiping away a spare tear.

Aziz was quiet for another moment before saying anything. "You didn't trust me." It was not a question.

More tears streamed her face. "I-I-I guess."

Nothing else was said. Aziz only stood there for a few moments before he went to the door and left.

Admiia, on the other hand, collapsed in sobs onto Dizzy's bed.

* * *

As Dizzy entered her room, she heard a cry, multiple in fact. When she looked to her bed, she automatically put the two together.

"Ad? Ad? What is it?" Dizzy said as she rushed to her friend's side."

"I-I-I told Aziz."

"Told him what?"

"That I was a fake. Who I really was."

Dizzy's eyes grew. If Admiia told Aziz, and now she was crying, "He left you, didn't he?" Admiia slowly nodded her head. "Oh, Ad." Dizzy reached over and gave her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry."

After a moment, Admiia sat up and Dizzy released her hold. "I'm not even upset he left." Admiia said, taking the tiara he had given her for this night, "I'm more upset he just left without saying anything."

Dizzy sighed. "I am really sorry, Admiia."

Admiia nodded. "Thanks."

They sat there in silence for a moment before Dizzy shook her head. "You know what, we're still going to that ball!"

"What?"

"I don't care if Aziz dumped you. This is your first ever dance and I would be a horrible friend if I let you miss it." Dizzy said.

"Dizzy, I appreciate the gesture, but, I really don't feel like going anywhere." Admiia told her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dizzy told her. "This is my first dance, too. You wouldn't want to ruin mine by not having my friend with me!"


	27. Chapter 26 – The Ball

Chapter 26 – The Ball

The gym of Auradon Prep had been totally decked out in party supplies. Jane had taken it upon herself, well, with a little help from Carlos, to turn it into a grand ballroom. Everything was lit up and decorated to perfection.

But even with all this beauty and glamor, Admiia still felt horrible.

"Come on, Ad!" Dizzy told her as they walked in, "Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Admiia just nodded. "Sure."

Dizzy sighed. She pulled her friend to the side and gave her a stern look. "Admiia, look at me. So what if Aziz broke up with you?"

"But it was my fault."

"There is nothing you can do about it right now." Dizzy told her. "And it's not worth keeping yourself from having a good time, especially if it's the first time you get to go to a dance. So, please, just forget about Aziz and have a good time."

"I don't think I can forget about him."

"Why?"

"Because he's standing right behind you."

Dizzy quickly looked behind her to see the son of Aladdin standing there.

"Uh, hi." He said, a bit of a shy look on his face, something that was not common for him. "I- is it all right if I talk to Admiia for a moment?"

Dizzy looked back at her friend, the look on her face obviously asking if she was ok with this.

Admiia nodded. "Yeah, that's ok."

"Then, I will leave you to it." Dizzy said, as she left.

* * *

As Dizzy got herself a drink of punch, she found Chris at the snack table. "Chris!" she called to him. Chris then looked to see his friend. He left the snack table and met her at the punch bowl. "Hey, I'm so sorry I had to cancel on you at the last minute, Admiia really needed my help."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Chris said. "I understand. But you totally owe me for having to go by myself with Chad and Aubrey."

Dizzy laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Chris laughed, too. "Hey, you wanna dance?"

"But, we're cousins?"

"Can't we just dance as friends?" he asked.

Dizzy thought about that. "I guess so."

* * *

Aziz took Admiia out of the gym and into one of the hallways. He had a feeling it would be better to say what he needed to without having to yell over the band that was playing.

"Admiia, the first thing I have to say is I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I left without saying anything." Aziz admitted. "I feel horrible that I left without telling you what I was feeling or talking about this." He paused for a second. "I was just really hurt that you hid your true self from me."

Admiia nodded. "I know, I'm so sorry."

Aziz looked to her. "But then I thought about it. My dad did the same thing to my mom. He didn't tell her the truth either and the only reason she found out the truth was because of Jafar. So, I realized you had to have a reason for not telling me."

When he stopped, Admiia realized that was her cue. "I'm not a normal genie. I only have the power to grant three wishes in my lifetime. My first two wishes were not the best, but once I found Dizzy, I found someone I could actually trust to make good use of my last wish. But, once I met you, I just went into panic mode and used a fake name. I thought that if you found out who I was, you would forget all about me and only want the wish."

Aziz seemed to turn this around in his mind for a moment, thinking about what she had just told him. "When dad wanted to marry my mom, he didn't want her just because she was the princess of Agrabah, he wanted her because he loved her." He paused. "It's the same way with me. I don't want the wish, I want you."

Admiia smiled, and hugged him.

Aziz hugged her back.

Once they separated, Aziz smiled. "I love you, Admiia."

"I love you, too."

* * *

As she danced with Chris, Dizzy felt like everything was right with the world. She was with her best friend, she was in Auradon, and so much more she thought of. Sure, Mal was still having problems and maybe Maleficent was still at large, but that would all take care of it's self in time as it always did.

Everything was perfect.

But the storm had not even begun.

"AHHH!"

Everyone stopped in there tracks as an ear-piercing scream came from the center of the floor.

"Mal?" Ben asked panicky as he held onto his girlfriend, "What's wrong?"

Mal was holding her head and crying out in pain. "Something's wrong, Ben. The magic, in my head, it's going out of control!"

With that, the light's in the gym flickered, the doors blew open, and something sinister laughed evily.

"Oh, no." Mal said quietly.

A small green fog rolled into the room and covered the floor. It then rolled to the stage at the front of the gym. It then shot up and turned into the form of the woman who everyone thought was still a little, bitty, lizard.

"I'm back!"


	28. Chapter 27 – Maleficent

**DISCLAIMER: The only reason this story has been raised to a T rating is because of character death, and I want to make sure it is appropriately rated.**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Maleficent

"I'm back!" Maleficent said with a laugh in her voice. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked as she looked to her terrified daughter. "Not happy to see mommy again?"

"Mother, how-?" Mal tried.

"How what, dear? How did I return myself to my true beauty? How did I escape from that cramped box you put me in? You'll have to be more specific." Maleficent laughed.

"Maleficent," Ben said, deciding it was time to take an offensive, "Explain yourself."

"Ah, Ben," Maleficent smiled. "The prince that corrupted my poor daughter's heart." She then looked back to Mal, who had somewhat recovered from her mother's sudden appearance, "To answer your 'question', sweet, I escaped your retched little prison quite easily. You were way to focused on your boyfriend, your friends, and then Ursula's girl to even give me a second thought. I slipped out of your bag faster than it took silly Aurora to prick her finger."

Something was off about her mother, and Mal could tell.

"And to answer your other question, I returned to my full glory when I realized the one screw up in you spell."

"What 'screw up'?" Mal asked.

"I 'grew to size of the love in my heart'." Maleficent finger quoted. "You all told yourselves I had to learn to love before I could return. That was your mistake, you never realized I already knew how to love." She laughed. "I regrew to the size of love in my heart, my love of evil!"

Mal, along with Ben and the VKs, grew pale.

"I actually don't understand why I'm not taller." Maleficent said. "My love of evil is pretty big."

"Mom," Mal said. "Something's wrong with you-."

"Something wrong with me?" Maleficent had a look of fake aghast on her face. "I think there is something wrong with you. Leaving your own mother for a stupid prince! You totally fell for his 'goody two shoes' act."

"Mom, I know something's wrong with you."

"YOU LEFT ME!" Maleficent screamed. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! You left me for all this sickly 'goodness'. You betrayed every bad and wicked and you think that wouldn't drive me over the edge? My own flesh and blood, turning against evil." Then, her angry expression melted away and when back to her evil smile. "So, of course, I had to show you that you were wrong. I now take full responsibility for you burning down part of Auradon Prep."

"So, the spell book was right." Mal realized.

"What did it say again?" Maleficent asked, "Oh right! 'When around magic like it, the powers of the dragons will clash, causing both of them to spiral out of control'. I always loved that book."

"But, why?" Mal asked.

"BECAUSE! Had to teach you a lesson."

"But, if mine went out of control, didn't yours?"

"Oh, of course!" Maleficent told her. "I burnt down a very nice cottage close to here, but of course no one noticed because they were all to busy making sure the school was ok."

"Alright, Maleficent." Ben said, stepping forward. "We've heard enough of your threats. What do you want?"

Maleficent laughed, "Oh, didn't I tell you yet? Excuse me for my rudeness. I want Mal to lose everything. I'm going to destroy Auradon and no one can stop me!" She then disappeared back into the green smoke and transformed into the dragon everyone cowered and feared from. "And don't try to stop me, dear. Just remember, if you turn into a dragon, we both go out of control."

Maleficent took a deep breath and spewed from her mouth a hot blast of fire at the gymnasium's walls. Everyone ducked for cover as it burned through the walls and exposed the night air to those inside. Maleficent then took to the sky.

* * *

No one wishes to hear what happened in the next few minutes. Maleficent went on a rampage, destroying everything in sight and not leaving any stone unturned. There was no place to hide.

Auradon Prep was reduced to a pile of rubble, Ben's Castle was demolished, the forest surrounding the school was insinuated. Everything insight was gone.

All that was left in its place was skeletons of what was…

* * *

Dizzy shook in Evie's arms as the girl held her tight, holding back her own tears.

"What have I done?" Mal said, standing in shock of what her mother had done.

"Mal, this isn't your fault."

"Don't you dare say that to me, Ben!" Mal yelled, turning to meet his face. "I turned my mother into this and I don't want you to give me some speech how everything's going to be ok, because it's not!"

"Then, what do you want me to say!" Ben yelled back.

"I don't know!" Mal cried. She then broke down, something Mal never wanted anyone to see her do. She sank to the ground and cried her eyes out. Ben went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "My mother destroyed everything, Ben, and I don't know what to do."

Lightning flashed against the red sky as the wind blew wickedly.

"So," said Carlos in a small voice. "This is it?"

"It- It can't be." Evie tried, still holding Dizzy, "There has to be something we can do."

"There isn't." Ben said, finally resigning to the fact, "This is the end."

"There is one thing." Mal finally said, "I have to fight my mom."

Dizzy quickly raised her head. This was what she had constantly dreamed about for the past weeks. She had dreamed about their coming destruction, but she never saw it.

"Mal, no." Ben said. "You can't do that."

"Do I really have a choice, Ben?" Mal said with tears in her eyes.

"But, Mal, the last time you turned into a dragon, you almost burnt down the school! And you heard Maleficent, trying to stop her will only make it worse."

"Auradon is already gone, Ben!" Mal told him. "I can't make it any worse."

"But-"

"Ben," she pleaded, "I need to do this. When I came to Auradon, I hated the place just like my mom, but after everything that's happened, I realized Auradon was my home. Please, after everything Auradon has done for me, just let me try to save it."

Ben looked at Mal; she was determined to do this. He then looked to the rest of the villain kids who were with him. He then realized, this really was all they could do, and if Mal could somehow help stop her mother, he had to let her.

"Go."


	29. Chapter 28 – The Last Wish

Chapter 28 – The Last Wish

"It's ok, Diz, it's ok." Evie whispered into her ear as she held her tight. Dizzy and Evie were currently hiding behind an old school wall that had collapsed in Malifecent's current state. The boys had gone to help who they could, and they insisted that Dizzy and Evie stay someplace 'safe'. Ben, one the other hand, could not keep his eyes off the sky, watching his girl attempt to stop the woman destroying their world.

"Evie?" Dizzy asked, quietly.

"Yeah."

"This was my dream."

Evie was confused. "What?"

"I dreamt this was going to happen." Dizzy told her. "What if I knew? What if I could have stopped it?"

"Oh, Dizzy." Evie hugged her tighter. "We would have never known about this that just from what you knew. There's nothing more you or we could have done."

"I don't think Mal believes that." Dizzy said.

Evie sighed, "I know."

"I just understand why this is happening." Dizzy said. "Why is Maleficent so evil? Isn't she just like my grandmother, or Cruella?"

"We all thought our parents were the worst there ever was back on the Isle." Evie said. "It's something we actually prided ourselves with, but, if you really think about it, no one is worse than Maleficent. Sure, my mother put Snow White into a sleeping curse, Cruella wanted to kill all those puppies, and maybe your grandmother did want to keep Cinderella from having a happy life, but, when it comes down to it, Maleficent would destroy the world of any happiness it had if she got the chance. And now, I think she's just as sad and confused as we all are, and she's just letting it out the only way she knows how, by being evil."

They were quiet for a moment before Dizzy asked, "What do you think happened to Chris?"

Evie sighed again, not wanting to answer that question.

"Evie." Jay said, grabbing both of the girls' attention. "I really think we need to talk to Ben, and considering you're the only one who really knows how make people feel better, I think you should."

"But-."

"I'll keep an eye on Dizzy, you go."

Evie nodded as she gave Dizzy a small kiss on the head and let go of her. "I'll be back."

Jay held Dizzy's hand as Evie walked towards Ben. "Is everything ok?" she asked him.

Jay sighed. "Don't worry, kid. Everything's going to be ok."

Dizzy sighed, as well. She sat back down on the ground and started to play with her necklaces, to keep her distracted from what was happening. Jay sat down next to her.

Wait, Dizzy looked down at her necklace. She was wearing it, Admiia's lamp- Wait! The wish!

Then, the two dragons' fell from the sky.

"MAL!" Ben screamed.

Jay and Dizzy both looked up to see Ben rushing away with Evie on his trail. Jay stood up quick with Dizzy and they both ran to them.

* * *

When Ben, Evie, Dizzy, Jay, and Carlos made it to the place Mal and her mother dropped, they saw something that none of them could have expected.

There lay Mal, no longer a dragon, beaten and bruised in the dirt. Maleficent was also down. Mal had won, but she also lost.

They all rushed down to her and Ben quickly fell to the ground and propped her up. "Mal. M-Mal? Mal, are you ok?"

Evie could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

Jay leaned down next to Ben and grabbed Mal's wrist. "She doesn't have a pulse." He said softly.

"No, No, NO. No, Mal? Mal?" Ben kept trying to wake her up.

"B-Ben…" Jay tried.

"NO! We can save her!"

"How?!" Jay shouted. "Everything is destroyed, Ben! What are we supposed to do?"

Evie tears had now overflown. She let out a heartbreaking sob and collapsed to the ground. Carlos quickly ran to her side and grabbed her, tears filling his eyes as well.

Dizzy could feel them, too, the tears. This didn't make any sense. Didn't heroes always win?

They had won, Maleficent was defeated.

Heroes might always win, but at what cost?

The wish?

Dizzy, with tears in her eyes, pulled the lamp from the chain and rubbed it as hard as she could. "Admiia!" She cried. "Please!"

As she rubbed that lamp, a green smoke rose, and from it, came the genie.

"Dizzy?" Admiia said in a shock.

The rest of the group was in shook as well.

"Dizzy? Who is this?" Evie asked.

Dizzy sniffled. "Her name is Admiia, and she's a genie."

Admiia smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"D-Dizzy, how long have you-?"

"A while." Dizzy cut off. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys about her, but I'll tell you the rest later."

"A genie?" Ben realized what this could mean. He looked to Admiia, a bit of pleading in his eyes. "You have to bring her back!" He said, looking back at Mal. "I wish you would bring Mal back to me!"

Admiia's eyes grew worried. She looked to Dizzy, who was nodding. "Admiia, please. This is what I want my wish to be. Please bring Mal back."

The worry stayed in Admiia's eyes, "I'm sorry, Dizzy. I can't."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"The law of the genie says no genie can bring anyone back from the dead." Admiia said, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Then, erase this from ever happening!" Ben tried. "If Maleficent never attacked us, Mal wouldn't have died."

Admiia shook her head, "That still means I would be bringing her back. I'm so sorry, I can't."

Ben cried, his only hope if bring Mal back was shattered.

Dizzy looked at Admiia. "Ad, please tell me what to do." She said.

Admiia cried. "I-I don't know what to do. I wish I knew what to do."

 _I wish…_

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed next to Admiia, causing all of them to real back. When they looked back, there stood Genie, Aladdin's genie.

"So, you wish to know what to do, Admiia?" he asked her.

Admiia shook her head, realizing what she had just done. "No, no, I didn't mean to use my last wish for it!"

Genie chuckled. "You must have never paid close attention to the laws of the genie. Wishes made by genies themselves don't count."

Admiia let out a little laugh. "Too bad I didn't know that sooner."

Genie smiled, "But, you do want to know what to do?"

Admiia nodded, "Yes, I do! I know the laws of the genie say I can't bring people back, but, have you seen what I've done with my other two wishes? Ever since that happened, I wanted more than ever to make my third wish mean something important." She then looked to Dizzy. "This girl has been my friend through thick and thin the last few weeks. She's the first real I've ever had, and she's helped me through more than I ever thought I could." She then looked back at Genie. "She always told me her wish would make up for the first two I granted, and this wish is more noble than any other wish I could think of." She paused. "Please, tell me what to do."

Genie rolled this around his head for a moment. Then, he smiled. "I've heard of some crazy wishes in my life." He said. "A castle made out of gold, to become a tiger," he then laughed, "Wanting to be a prince. But most of the wishes I've heard of are greedy, people only wanting things for themselves." He then looked to Dizzy. "The man who had Admiia first was one of those people, and they are the reason we put those laws in place, to prevent those kinds of people from doing things they never should."

He then walked over and kneeled so that he was on eye level with Dizzy. "But once and a while, we find one person, a person who actually wants to use there wishes for good, and wants to make this world better than it is."

He smiled. "For one so caring as you, the laws can be amended."

Dizzy smiled. "So, I can wish for anything?"

Genie smiled. "Anything."

Dizzy looked to Admiia. "I wish that everything went back to the way it was."

Admiia smiled, and did just that.

* * *

When Dizzy opened her eyes, she was back in the gym. She quickly looked around to see everything was back in its place. It was lit up and decorated just like it had been before Maleficent had destroyed everything.

"Everything is back." Said a voice.

Dizzy looked behind her to see Admiia standing there. She quickly took a hold of her in a big hug. "Admiia, you did it!"

"Yes, I did. And now that I'm human, your bear hugs are hurting me!"

Dizzy quickly released her and looked her over. Admiia's grand dress for the ball was gone and replaced with a normal green tee and jeans. "So, your human now?"

Admiia smiled. "As human as you, kid."

Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Ben rushed over to them. "You did it?" Ben asked Admiia.

Admiia nodded. "Yep. Everything's back to the way it should be-."

Ben quickly cut her off by hugging her, taking Admiia off guard. Once he pulled away, he smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Admiia smiled again. "I'm just glad I could help." She then looked at Mal. "Your mother is back on the Isle." When Mal looked concerned, Admiia added, "She's where no one can find her, and where magic has no effect. She will forever be the lizard that will never be able to hurt us."

Mal's face cleared, slightly, before letting go of Ben and doing something she did not do much. She hugged Admiia as well. "Thank you." she said.

When Mal let go, Admiia blushed. "Dizzy's the one who did the wishing, I just made it happen."

Mal then looked to Dizzy. "You gave up your one wish, for me?"

Dizzy smiled. "Why not? It only seemed right."

Mal smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Dizzy. "Thank you." she said.

Dizzy hugged her back. "Your welcome."


	30. Epilogue – Nothing Better

Epilogue – Nothing Better

The next few weeks were a bit hectic. The VKs, Ben, and Admiia were the only ones remembered what had really transpired happened the night of the ball, but it seemed for the best. It took them a little bit to get back into the normal swing of things, but it was not long before they returned to their normal lives.

The new elementary and middle school program opened up officially, meaning Chris and some of his friends were now coming to Auradon Prep now. One of which was Doug's brother, Dylan, who was to be Chris's roommate.

"You know how my father never talked?" Doug asked Evie one day as they were talking about the new students.

"Yeah."

"Well, Dylan's the exact opposite."

Dizzy also got a roommate, Riley, Rapunzel's youngest. They became really good friends and bonded fast. Dizzy also really enjoyed Riley's pet chameleon, Neon.

Admiia enrolled at Auradon Prep. She became one of the prep school's permanent residents, with plans to graduate then becoming a teacher there. She and Aziz continued dating and where very happy together. Admiia also had to get used to a new roommate, even though she and Dizzy stayed great friends, even without the bond of 'master' and 'genie'.

Her new roommate was Rachel Stabbington, one of the new VK's that Evie and Ben brought over. They were currently working on moving more VK's to Auradon and so far, they were having a lot of success with it.

* * *

It was now three weeks after the ball and Dizzy was currently working on a bracelet for Riley's mother when Riley herself walked into the room.

"Hey, Dizzy. Fairy Godmother wants you in her office." She said as Neon jumped onto her shoulder.

Dizzy raised a brow, "Why?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know, she just said to come as soon as you could."

Dizzy shrugged as well, "Guess that means I should go now."

* * *

When she got to the office, Fairy Godmother's face looked worried.

"You wanted to see me?" Dizzy asked.

"Yes, Dizzy. You have a video call."

"From who."

"Your mother."

Dizzy's face paled a bit.

"If you don't want to talk to her-." Fairy Godmother tried.

Dizzy shook her head. "No, I do."

"Are you sure?"

Dizzy nodded. "Yeah, and, could I do it alone?"

Fairy Godmother smiled. "Of course, dear." And with that, she left.

Dizzy took a deep breath and let it out before she turned on the TV monitor to come face to face with her mother, Drizella.

"Hi, mom." Dizzy said.

"Hello, Dizzy." Drizella said. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Dizzy really didn't know what to say. "I guess."

Drizella smiled. "How's school?"

"All right." Dizzy said. After a few moments of silence, Dizzy thought she heard a sniffle. "Mom, are you ok?"

Drizella shook her head. "No. I'm not. I just miss you so much."

Dizzy raised a brow. "What?"

"I really miss you, sweetie." Drizella said with a smile.

"But-?"

"I know I never acted like it and I know I've said some horrible things to you, but I love you, Dizzy. No matter what, I will always love you." Drizella said, tears streaming from her eyes.

Dizzy found herself confused. As much as she wanted to believe her mother really did love her, the years of an unloving mother still stuck with her. "Mom, if you did love me, why did you act like you didn't all this time?"

"Because, I had a bad influence." Drizella admitted. "Mother may have made some mistakes, but I realize now that I shouldn't have made the same ones with you. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Dizzy said, tears in her own eyes. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too." Drizella said.

"Wanna make up for lost 'mother-daughter' time?" Dizzy asked.

Drizella smiled. "I'd like that."

Dizzy grabbed a chair from Fairy Godmother's desk and pulled it up to the TV screen.

This was the perfect ending to the story, and nothing could be better.

* * *

 **So, that's the end of** _Dizzy Spinning Endlessly_ **! What did you think of it? Please let me know in the reviews if you wanna let me know.**

 **This was my first, finished, full length stories and I hoped you enjoyed the journey as much as I did!**

 **Also, I need suggestions as to what to write next. I have a poll on my profile page if you'd like to vote and if you have any other Ideas, please feel free to message me!**

 **Thanks again for everything!  
**


End file.
